


When The Moon Rises

by rukiaharem



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Friendship/Love, Lust, Political Alliances, Rebellion, Sexual Tension, Social Issues, Social Justice, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukiaharem/pseuds/rukiaharem
Summary: She hated the class system. She started the revolution, even put her life in the brink of war. Toshiro Hitsugaya followed orders, he was an elitist. He hated people who disrespected from those in the above. Rukia's animosity, enticed him.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. the most tarnished woman

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support my other socmed accounts if you want to:
> 
> Fanfiction: rukiaharem  
> Wattpad: rukiaharem  
> Tumblr: sabswokeanime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cross posted this on my Fanfiction account. You can also check it out there!

**When the Moon Rises**

.

.

.

_Kapitel I: The most tarnished woman_

.

.

.

**Southern Soul Society- Fourth World**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's Patrol Team**

The graves of the dead sealed the weeps of raging battles. Soldiers in the battlefield—heard and praised, whilst a disdainful remedy of the innocent people could not taste the same medicine. With only victorious warriors with great wealth and power were names written on historical books bestowed honor and inspiration for those who follow. When those poor souls wither not a single soul remembered. For they remained silent heroes and victims of the oppressors.

"Pitiful."

The quiet tombstone unbothered, shattered for years in a century. "It is?" Somehow in the same moment, he understood what that meant. The dead would be longed forgotten in the upcoming years.

"Funny. Literate authors with pseudonyms make such derivative drivel for they turn a blind eye for the ones who fight in silence, is it not?"

Ridiculed with that affront, "You're the funny one, Kuchiki." Toshiro Hitsugaya alleged as Captain in the Tenth Division for hundreds of years; a notorious author of that "derivative drivel" told by a lucky street rat insulted his years of training in the academe. He was a respected Shinigami.

A shameful and regretting decision for the second-house Noble Family to take _that_ — _thing_ to be a Kuchiki _. Just what was Byakuya thinking?_ The Kuchiki Clan did not view to insult Soul Society's history. She was not acting like a Kuchiki, but a street rat in the areas of poverty in Inuzuri.

"They are the rebels, they speak ill to those who are above them."

"They speak, because they weren't given enough justice."

Toshiro guessed where she came from, pity. He stepped closer, distance from the ground with his boring judgement eyes fell on her, "You speak like one of them. The government is worth fighting for. We survive because of them; those people die because they abuse authority. Our nation needs to prosper without them."

"A nation cannot prosper if its prosperity is being abused. Innocent people die with that authoritarian system." She challenged eyes never left him not a single blink, she refused to cower with his imprudent ideology.

"Captain!"

The two detached as Lieutenant Matsumoto and the other patrols came ashore the land of the waste, not noticing the drop of temperature lingered in the near proximity of the Captain's anomalous spiritual energy masked the frost bite tension of the two.

"We have burned the dead remnants of the rebels to its success." Renji followed with his eyes cornered to his childhood friend whose face unfold with annoyance which others did not see militate against him. He was the only one that noticed.

Rukia gritted at Hitsugaya's brusque with nerving sneer, he faced his patrols that stood solid ice on their feet, "We have to retreat. Matsumoto, Abarai report to Lieutenant Ise."

"Yes sir!"

"Yumichika, Madarame proceed to the First Division."

"Yes sir!"

Two souls left as the others fled back to the barracks. Neither of them flinched nor shiver as snow fell from the sky, nor their communal adeptness to materialize the seasonal winter wonderland that embraced them since the advent of time. Such pieces of thin fabric covered from bare, but they shamed the cold.

"Kuchiki, I would like to have tea with you."

.

.

.

**Eastern Soul Society- First World**

**First Division Headquarters**

Rukia Kuchiki was an _outcast_. The Noble Family molded a rat to a refined monarch, and the people learned her privilege on the access of fortunes and luck frowned this humiliation. Byakuya's late wife even preceded the house to turn upside down—the elders sought hatred against an immaculate unscrupulous lower-class seduced him that retched the idea of letting them share a bed.

Rukia's existence was the catalyst of cataclysm; an ill-reputed lower-class from the poorest district to adopt as the youngest Kuchiki. Infamous vis-à-vis of killing the Fifth Head Kaien Shiba, transferring powers to save a human boy— _imprisoned_ _and_ _pardoned_.

Soul Society governed by Monarchs from those in the First World: The Western London Branch and Eastern Japan Branch in Soul Society allotted for militarization and a sanctuary to protect the North. The resplendent Northern Germany Branch—power and wealth, a sovereign society of the Vampires endured as the highest authority in Soul Society. The strongest pure blood vampire clan dwelled as the current crowning glory.

The Southern Branch, poorest, underdeveloped. They were the most marginalized in the public, nothing, but misfortune. People die because of hunger; they fight against the administration. It truly was a heinous crime in blaming the most unfortunate of being hungry and killing them? Shinigami's did not learn to applaud— to follow orders of the system in the North by eliminating from those in the South.

The animosity she reveled in the government was a death wish.

"I gather the patrol group of Captain Hitsugaya's Team to protect the Mactundreichtum Clan in the Northern Soul Society." Head Captain Commander Kyouraku announced.

 _Protect the north?_ She caught Hitsugaya eyed her.

"It had been centuries since the Vampire Clan woke up from their nests as the first snow fell this year. The Mactundreichtum Clan boundless with wealth and beauty, control of power to lead Soul Society as whole. They were the most powerful among Noble Families. To protect them from harm. I would like you all to head forth to the North Castle. Captain Hitsugaya, I implore you."

"Tomorrow, we take off. Matsumoto—" He shot a cold gaze at his Lieutenant and her company, "I don't want to hear any aims of getting drunk from work."

Rangiku's lips puckered up by her Captain's sign of warning.

"Can't be help. I can't wait to see beautiful creatures tomorrow." Yumichika fluttered an eyelid, picturing with admiration in his belief.

"I bet they look ugly."

The beautiful visual sense cracked like glass as Yumichika held his eyes in disgust against his partner, "The only ugly here is you, Ikkaku."

"The Germany Branch is rich with alcohol and wine. Just wait until tomorrow comes." Renji snorted.

Captain Hitsugaya cleared his throat, they stationed in an upright manner. "Rest assured that I do not agree to take made up stories for those who fail to see me early in the morning."

"What time is it exactly?" Yumichika asked smartly.

"5 am."

They all agreed to shut their mouths.

"Go home and rest well today. Be prepared for tomorrow. That would be all."

Ikkaku waited for him to leave the office, as he inclined at the side of Matsumoto. "He is surprisingly thoughtful."

"He is!" Rangiku hollered.

"Damn it, I was in the mood to drink tonight, see you all tomorrow losers." Yumichika left.

Renji cooed his way to Rukia who had been quiet since they arrived in the First Division. There was no escape for her to lie to him and he wouldn't let her because there was something that happened between the Captain and his childhood friend when he and the others were out to patrol at the Southern Soul Society earlier.

"Shut up, Renji."

"I haven't said anything yet."

"I know what you're thinking, I want you to stop getting your nose to it." Her sharped tongue frowned him.

"I hate it too, Rukia. But orders from above. _You_ should understand." His voiced filled with earnest. Those flashes of memories behind brought back in Rukia's execution, burned him.

_No, Renji. It should be you who needs to understand._

She left the office right before Renji could follow her. Ever since the rebellion of the South's hatred of the above, blood-shed ambush, mass killings red tainted sprawled the ground. The Shinigami Association had lost it— _they_ butchered them like animals. Turning away like blindness and deafness from the terrible weepings of a five-year-old child hanged, lifeless old people burned alive.

" _...orders from above..."_

They were hungry for god sake.

She rejected the orders; how could she point the hilt of her Zanpakuto to the innocent lives who looked frightened before it could kill them. She too was voiceless— she was not able to protect the ones needed more security, yet orders brought to protect the North.

"Kuchiki."

She predicted he would be waiting for her. His physical entirety awfully changed since they put an end of the thousand-years blood war. For four years, he stood as tall as equally as her brother; slender but lean. His unchanging intimidation gave the impression that he was and would always be Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya they knew.

"I guarantee you with the invitation to have tea with me, is it not?"

Whether he was a man with medallion of recognition, a well-respected high-ranking officer, and a notorious author. In Rukia's eyes, he was an elitist and a man who had no empathy.

"Perhaps, you have informed us to go home and rest today."

"Perhaps, I'll be taking you home by eight in the evening."

.

.

.

**Plum Tree Resto Bar**

"A liar and a hypocrite. For someone who mentions, who invites me for tea and for someone who warns Lieutenant Matsumoto not to drink for an important event tomorrow." Her voice was almost spiteful.

Toshiro did not take her acidity to stir him instead he was pleased by it. "I heard you are a responsible drinker with a high alcohol tolerance. I allowed you to drink with me tonight."

The sturdy two-story traditional structure stood still in the background, tranquil lights, soft murmurs from the drunk as if it were an invitation to step inside the bar. This was Soul Society's high-class restaurant and bar that only Nobles and ranked officers could afford.

"Why did you bring me here? It's expensive."

"Humble, are we? I am not capable of letting a Kuchiki frown my taste. I simply brought you here to have dinner with me."

"And drink..." She added. He chuckled at her response.

A local geisha waitress presented in front as she adhered Toshiro's arms between her humble cleavage in the most flirtatious way, "Welcome back, honey~ I miss you~"

"Good evening. How are you?"

"I'm great! The restaurant had been flourishing with exquisite cuisines~" She stood closer to the taller Captain with bodice leaning against him, while Toshiro could possibly enjoy—this was amusing for Rukia.

"Eh~ who did you bring this time~?"

Rukia saw her glare.

"Every night, you have been a bad boy, darling~ Always bringing different women in here, aren't you sick of it? You can start a new life with me~" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"You are a little bit drunk. If you please, show us one of the private rooms and send the usual set of meals I always order."

"You got it~ darling~"

With the young lady showing the way for their room at the second floor, private rooms were set with shoji doors for privacy and traditional small table with tailored design blankets to sit upon. The geisha waitress still had her flings on Toshiro outside the room, while Rukia chose to wait inside and admire the interior design.

She turned her attention at the shoji door opened gently and met Toshiro's smirking eyes.

"Amused?"

He found his way across from her in between the table that divided them, watching the young Kuchiki pouring him a humble amount of sake in his glass. The clear rice wine had a tinge of strong briny fragrance with his nose twitched in excitement. He drank it in one gulp.

"She's eccentric."

"I heard from her that you've been bringing women in here for what?"

"Dates. Hook ups. Fun. Games." That was the laziest explanation she heard, but she puzzled it.

If Rukia taught to hold her tongue before she spoke, she objected, "May I please know why you invited me here?"

"I told you, I simply brought you here to have dinner...and drink with me. No other hidden motives than that. Why? Do you want me to consider this as a special occasion?" He smirked, chin resting over his hand.

"I don't."

"Then that's all there is to it."

She found him aggravating.

"Dinner is served~" The eccentric geisha came with her assistants behind her back serving the usual set of food Toshiro ordered. The geisha had another short flirting with Toshiro just talking about her failed engagement, how her family loved Toshiro so much. Then she humbly offered herself to give the two Shinigami's a privacy.

Silence trailed after. Toshiro asked to help herself. They ate in silence, two to five spoons to be exact before Toshiro interrupted to start his exchange. He was a curious, sometimes inquisitive man—to hear and listen to people—he wasn't just a leader for nothing. The point was, he found this woman intriguing.

Heard stories and rumors. This was the woman who turned against Soul Society for violating the administrates, nearly executed, and saved by those who loved her. A friend to the humans. A friend of the Ichigo Kurosaki, whom she exceeded her comfort zone just to save a human. No one expected such relationship, a bond that could never break to make them as whole. Her relationship with that human boy made him scoffed. There were more things he had heard of her, including the most excruciating facts.

"Derivative drivel? What does it make it into such?"

"Empathy, justice, is what you lack. Those written vocabularies contain immoral beliefs that you fight for those who kill."

Intellectual, as he thought of her. She was indeed an intellect; she had a political stance of being both Shinigami soldier and a noblewoman. "You sound as if you look at me like a murderer."

"That's what I'm saying."

He intended to provoke her, "You and I did murder someone long before the present."

Rukia found this a sensitive part of her, "Did you find it unfair for you back then?"

Memories overflowed of his old-friend, Kusaka during the Academy. Those years was unfair, so unfair that he almost stabbed himself with his own Zanpakuto. He smiled genuinely, "I did."

"How about now?"

"I could have done something to save him." His eyes locked on her.

Entertained by his face unmatched with his voice that doubted her, "I could have done the same thing as well."

"You intrigued me, Kuchiki," ... "For someone who lived in the Noble House could oppose the administration. I never met someone who spoke ill to the class system, disobeyed the orders, affronted my work ethics, and _refused_ _me_ of all people," He said in disbelief—amused in a way, "Why?"

Rukia almost scrunched her brows, did he seriously ask her to explain why she thought in a way. She also needed to ask why for him to side with the North, "It's simple. I hate the class system. How violence and hostility behaved towards the innocent people. Shinigami's taught not to point their blades to the voiceless."

"Which I told you before, you spoke like one them."

She had empathy, she fought along with the poor. There were no errors to be with the poor from a system who kept on abusing it. Her eyes filled with fire; she was fearless from what others described of her. Toshiro could feel her animosity left him astonished.

"Shinigami's often said, _fight and protect the ones who needed?_ What and just who are we really fighting for?"

.

.

.

**Kuchiki Mansion**

**8: 50 P.M.**

They spent the whole dinner in silence, after Rukia had said her statement. If anything's heated up, they chose to pacify and changed the discussion, and somehow end it for good. Despite their political differences and disrespected each other's standpoint, they decided to keep their dispute for themselves.

Outside the mansion was Byakuya Kuchiki standing, full of austerity, his slate attentive gray eyes rested coldly on the two who arrived—almost crooked, searching as if one could tell he needed answers as to why his sister appeared this evening and failed to attend his dinner.

"Good Evening, Captain Kuchiki, I apologize for the late return. Your sister is quite talkative that dinner comes so late." Hitsugaya ignored the twitch on Byakuya's brow and the distress look on Rukia threw for saying both the truth and the lie in it.

"Rukia return to your chambers, Captain Hitsugaya we still have an unfinished business to discuss." Byakuya sent his sister a calm gaze and a cold glance at the other Captain.

Rukia carefully curtsied at her brother and to Captain Hitsugaya, she felt four eyes paid attentively as she exited.

"Rukia."

Byakuya frowned.

Rukia recoiled at the revelation of whatever Toshiro's going to pull out in front of her brother. What was Captain Hitsugaya thinking? When he called her first name, flashing a step closer at the tip of her toes—Hitsugaya felt Byakuya's hand moved at the grip of his sword, almost reckless. His adjacent closeness, bodies almost touching, almost intimate.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia didn't stutter. They were too close.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I hope this will not be the last time that I'll spending my time with you in this lovely evening."

His handsome smile flashed across his face.

He dared to mock her in front of Byakuya.

Toshiro retrieved himself back to Byakuya, "Ah, Captain Kuchiki. I think you'll have to discuss that kind of business by tomorrow morning, since I will be picking up your sister for tomorrow's mission."

As much as Rukia shot him daggers—almost her feet stomped against his throat, imploring him to stop what he was doing that they didn't agree to.

"Anyway, sleep well Kuchiki. Don't forget to drink lots of water, you _drank_ a lot of my shot today."

Byakuya unsheathed his Zanpakuto before he could point the hilt against Toshiro for his attempts, eyes lingered with emotionless demise laid upon the Tenth Division Captain, but Hitsugaya had escaped from the raging increased of spiritual pressure coming from the Head of the Noble Clan. Toshiro felt as if he won a battle against from the most unadulterated Kuchiki Family to stir and ridicule Byakuya.

And to provoke the most tarnished _woman_ in Soul Society.

"I was not informed you had a revolting relationship with him."

Rukia flinched, even though her brother said it with calm behind it was an ominous intonation. "It wasn't like that. Anyway, Nii-sama. Good Night and I'll see you tomorrow." She fled to her chambers before she could deal with another Captain that entirely emaciate her predicament.

_That was close. And what was Captain Hitsugaya thinking._

.

.

.

_Kapitel I: The most tarnished woman_

.

.

.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. the north castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Hitsugaya's patrol team head forth to the North Castle!

**When the Moon Rises**

.

.

.

_Kapitel II: the north castle_

.

.

.

**Southern Soul Society**

Heavenly evening silenced the slumber; bugs and crickets shrilled in the meadows, roofs at the ends of the ground with small flames turned to ashes like small blankets of powdery snow. Smoking pipes splattered on roofs, as the winter shivered the vulnerable.

The unsheltered died in hypothermia, while the sheltered—backpains rested on soft futons, wrapped in thick layers of blanket with curled toes shrunk behind the covers. How this unfairness and nepotism—a clear and a sheer-layer of fascism for an error to romanticize their comforting climate for they never put their position to be out there, cold and forgotten.

Every night as dark clouds succumb people on beds. Rukia sped the dawn of full moon, disguised in white cloak concealed her face what souls never see. Feet stepped gentle and silent on roofs by another, not once she caught cold from the sharp blizzard stabbed her skin. Never held by someone or something, but the cold held by her. Her purple gaze peaked on the full moon, they filled with loneliness, tormented by crisis in this society.

Landed on the gravel as feet set forth, as eyes travelled to the periphery; a mother holding a sick child to warm him up, a brother feeding his siblings some leftovers, a child herself carrying her five-month-old tummy. Yes. She believed injustice existed.

A scrawny child nestled her legs, chewing the white-cloak linen fabric as if it looked like food to him.

She bent down, not heeding the dirt to infect her, "That's not food, my boy." The boy gibbered weeping on her toes, unable to learn how to speak and understand words, other than seeking for help. She leeched outside like a rat where she used to be. The copious soreness in her throat and the weight in her chest constantly triggered upon seeing people suffering day by day.

Her cold hands shivered the boy, helped him up to wipe those muddy tears from his face, offering him a fresh water she got from the mansion. He drank it as if he never tasted spring, resting her palm upon the little boy's head, chanting a spell to heal his wounds. These wounded people saw the boy being healed—surrounded, staring at her like some kind of— _hope_.

No...

At least fifteen people she healed in this area, let them drink water, gave them one rice-balls each, and wrapped blankets to cover from cold. Never enough to sustain them and a lot of hungry people in the corners, hiding.

"Name...your name," So, the boy asked.

"Shirayuki." The name she bestowed with honor.

"Thank you, Shirayuki!" The people even said.

These people struggled every day, looking for food and shelter. Hearing their gratitude and the look on their faces, burdened her with responsibility. As if she needed to do an action; just watching them reminded for the upbringing in Inuzuri that she too, lived in agony.

She needed to go.

.

.

.

_Kapitel II: the north castle_

.

.

.

The Kuchiki Mansion cradled in the arms of lullaby—deep in sleep, undisturbed that when the sun rises, those reveries may long to forget. The relief of not getting caught by her brother of breaching outside the mansion a chance to speculate Byakuya suspiciously of her. The dusk of dawn still loomed since she arrived back in her chambers, body unresponsive despite she wanted to sleep, thinking nothing but—people. Ceilings from above silently creaked in creep when the blizzards vexed the roofs in the Kuchiki Estate, then again, the house stood leaving this climate in complete humiliation to underestimate the sturdy woods built in the mansion.

Rukia sat up, eyes traveled at the shoji door sled open, her Shirayuki held in hand. This Shinigami derided her beliefs; the same one who showed the trick to ridicule her brother. Not dressing the usual haori that designed to intimidate his subordinates, but a plain dark blue robe enough to flex his ventral. His white hair to compare the soft powdery snow and his pair of turquoise eyes gleamed in the dimly lit room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to discuss something with you." Nonchalant; never considered himself as a trespasser.

"You could have just said something last night." She sighed, stood up from her bed with her thin white robe dress tailored on her lightweight suit with the end edges reached below the patella, "Does it kill you waiting tonight?" Her feet glided close to the Captain with her arms crossed, despite her small statue, she refused to recoil from his figure.

"Yes. It killed me so much; I couldn't think of anything but you."

"Bullshit." His half-baked words and the snigger rubbed on his face let someone fell for him, she refused to be swayed.

"Bullshit?" Chuckled, "For someone who kept on bullshitting the administrates and someone who breached outside like a rat in the alleys of poverty?" Smiling like a victorious fool upon seeing the shock on her face, "What? Cat got your tongue. For hundreds of years of being a monarch. Byakuya paid your lectures, and the elders taught you to be a sophisticated proper lady, but you still had a vulgar language of a drunk poor old man. Where did it all go? You're jeopardizing all those wasted years, sweetie."

"Don't ever tell me what I can do, what I can't do. Your patriarchal creeds send creeps in my decorum. You truly are a persecutor who had the audacity to step in beyond my space."

Stepping in even closer, face unchanged but fazed. Rukia stepped back, "Do you think what you did is enough to sustain their health? You cannot save everyone with that little act, I consider you should stop."

"I knew it could never sustain them! I consider you should keep your nose from it!" She felt her dorsal against the wall, no where to escape from the Captain's assertiveness.

"And you dare to raise you voice to me of all people, to _your_ Captain?" Pinning his hand on the wall—locking her way out.

"Stop harassing me—" Small but slender hands pushing against the Captain's torso. He gently held it despite his amusement.

"Kuchiki, we are going at the North Castle. You know the system more than anyone else...Remember that."

Eyes sharpened like it used to be—voice, cold and rasped. Cold hands held even tighter, no longer gentle, almost reassuring, "If you display _this_ behavior," judging from head to toe, "You will be hung alive with burning flames and impaling sharp spears, bullets of hard gravels fired upon to those who speak. You know that."

Rukia heard the cries of the tortured, she saw war and violence. Death penalty; a punishment and a life-sentence to those in prison and guilty of their enactment. She almost died from her execution for they thought and frowned at the attachment from the Substitute Shinigami, asking her to atone from her _sins_. When in fact, no margins of _immorality_ of saving Ichigo, _her_ _friend_ —she never asked for atonement.

Hands unclutched from his, raising a brow—scoffed, "I just told you. Don't tell me what I can do, what I can't do."

"Don't ever pull an act that can lead you to death, or that can lead to war—think of the people around you. They will die in an insufferable way of death because you have these _fantastic_ idealisms that only you seem to understand."

Unfair and aggravating, "My morals never harm people, instead it threatens the elite, someone like yourself Captain Hitsugaya, and just on what degree of level do you care if you see me burning in flames, impale with sharp spears, and hard gravels thrown at me..."

"That's your choice. Since you chose to put your life at risk." Leaned back straight, cavalier eyes rested on her— challenging those big, callous amethyst ones challenged his desires to provoke her.

"I don't want any of _them_ to touch you—especially not from one of _my_ subordinates."

"I'll be cautious, and I don't need to hear it especially from you."

Smirking. "Good. I'll pick you up here this morning. I apologize to disturb you when you are resting and don't worry; Your nightly activities are kept secret with me."

She followed him at the open-air by the shoji doors where he trampled inside with no shame at all. His impatience of waiting to tell her these things before and later in the sunrise and chose to face her today, alone, almost bare-naked. Even wasted his time to goad her up.

"Why did you choose to see me today?"

"See you?" Scoffing to hear such ordinary and so humble of the decision of being in her presence, why she asked.

"I simply want to warn you, and—" Back inclined to match her eye level.

" _Ravage_ _you_ in some way."—he breathed in her mouth.

"Do you understand it now? Why this _persecutor_ you told me, had the audacity to step in beyond your space, is it not?"

"What are you—" Backing away from his attempts. The Captain Hitsugaya that she knew, assertive, bold, and confident.

His eyes suddenly curved in desolation, "If only you weren't too reckless."

Rukia refused to be condensed.

"Good Night, Kuchiki."

.

.

.

_Kapitel II: the north castle_

.

.

.

Awake in the cold white blankets with the sunrise covered by gray clouds inept to melt the snow burying the ground. Hot teapots, mackerel and rice served plenty on wooden tables for an early breakfast morning in preparation for departure. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto dined in silence, naturally for the Lieutenant of the Tenth Division to be in this state—hated mornings, her bread fell soggy on the hot miso soup.

"Captain~ where were you sneaking out last night?" Rangiku yawned as she asked.

"I had a business to attend at the Kuchiki Mansion."

"With Captain Kuchiki?"

"No, with the younger Kuchiki."

He lifted himself—feet beneath the ground. The news he said alerted and put her in an attentive state. "Let's gather all at the Senkaimon Gate, I don't want to hear any of those intrusive behavior in today's mission. Is that clear?"

"Yes~" The Lieutenant chose to pay no attention with her dear Captain to fill in time in reprimanding that request after what he just spilled. Watching him leave the division, left her in wonder what made the coldest Captain to be a keen on the noblewoman. Flooded with curiosity as to what the young Kuchiki tweaked to engross him. Or maybe—what happened four years ago.

The winter seeped in congenial droplets of foam trickled on every membrane of the skin. Ponds and lakes appeared solid ice, fishes beneath sea level swam in silence. A pack of wolves howled on the mountains—looking for flesh preys, hungry from hibernation. This seasonal depressing change of climate curbed with sadness as memoirs in the past envisioned to occur. People fought their own battles, as they kept on fighting for it—transparent on how to deal this invisible enemy.

The Fourth Division leaked with oriental herbal medicines; the staffs surrendered in occupying time leisurely to work in the general day and night. These respected souls deserved so much recognition and credit to save the staggering breaths from souls who sacrificed lives in the battlefield.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I've been expecting you." Eyes of the Fourth Division Captain looked like accustomed to it by now of Captain Hitsugaya's occasional visit in the general.

"How are the progress?"

The high walls of the fourth division remained unchanged, the white walls and old windows looked it needed renovations and repairments as to how the wooden floors creaking and volatile on their feet. The Fourth Division needed to use their budget to make the building as sturdy as possible, since patients inside, resting and healing.

"We will do our best to discharge her when she is fully healed as soon as possible."

He heeded not to be this vulnerable, at least not to the Fourth Division Captain. His back slouching, shoes bore out his eyes—afraid to look whatever's in front of him. The older lady gave him the space and time he needed, respecting his silent requests to be alone with the Shinigami he cherished so much. Found himself near by the bedside, the amount of wires attached to her skin—compressed his pride.

Her pale skin, dried lips, swollen bags. She looked _dead_. Four years since the thousand-year blood war— Lieutenant Hinamori fell from coma and suffered from hypothermia. Yet, she never opened her eyes.

" _If only you weren't too reckless."_

During that war, the noblewoman, the woman who broke the rules and turned Soul Society an abysmal and horrendous representation because of that one woman, the Kuchiki Rukia infamous with her criminal records and utterly humiliation in the Kuchiki Noble House activated her Bankai—rumors said it she defined what dangerous, what lethal meant—He never seen her Bankai, but he believed and imagined what she looked like from those claims.

Everyone in Soul Society, Shinigami, and other poor souls suffered by her recklessness, some even sent at the general from the adeptness of being the cold herself. Hinamori Momo, nearby where Kuchiki Rukia finished the enemy in one critical hit; in which Hinamori's life and others agonized in the harsh cold that nearly damaged their internals. The Council put Kuchiki in a house arrest for two-months.

Hinamori limp in bed, tormented him—his one and only family. He swore even under his grave, he refused to let her die.

"You had the audacity to show your face here after what you had done."

Careless to look at the shameless visitor.

"For someone who had the audacity visiting my chambers last night, I refused to put myself beneath you."

"I thought I said I would be the one to pick up, was it not?"

"It's almost time, we need to go."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope."

Those playful grin she created on her face, boiled his blood.

Fist lifted the collar of her robe; the glare seemed not to recoil her down. Expected from one of the coldest Shinigami's in Soul Society.

The emotionless frontage she mastered, her callous speech—that low-spirited souls with the absence of strength and power cowered in fear and the package of eternal mockery grinded everyone's teeth by her threatening dignity.

"I consider you keep your personal issues. Remember to lead your subordinates in this mission, Captain."

Toshiro Hitsugaya lost it, he lost his cool and his temper to a _subordinate_ due to his familial issues, vulnerable to him. He let _the_ Rukia Kuchiki showed this part of him, a mere street-rat, and a subordinate—the same person who insulted his blossoming works to subjugate his pride, honor, and respect. He dared to sell himself short.

"Let's go!"

.

.

_._

_Kapitel II: the north castle_

" _As long as many are on their knees from poverty_

_And justice is reserved for those who can afford it_

_As long as the triangle stands, and they stay on top_

_This chaos will never end."_

_-Triangle/Tatsulok by Bamboo_

.

.

.

**Northern Soul Society- Germany Branch**

**The North Castle**

The Mactundreichtum Clan vowed its resplendence as the highest authority and graced with excellence and prosperity in Soul Society. The Northern Soul Society, the first and only city with advance technologies, a steadfast access to education where all First-Class citizens afford such privileges. The North lived in prosperity, families sheltered beneath roofs with food served on their tables. A haven that everyone wanted to live with an establishment who _cared_ for its people—People thought.

Souls and Shinigami's blinded by the idea of the Northern government's abused in power—a truly rotten system. Killed many souls in the Southern Soul Society for they believed to eradicate those who lack and punished those who speak against the administration. People viewed them in reverie just to live in a life with luxury, opposing the exploitation to the innocent. Disclosing their privilege and showing no empathy, instead of being enraged. The prejudice.

The Northern Soul Society shed no light as the sun typically rises on each year. The Vampire Association ended its time to hibernate from the excruciating heat of the sun that destroyed, killed, and turned them into ashes to dust. Risen from the sarcophaguses for centuries quiet in their households, succumb the life, like a glutton feasted their bloodthirst from the citizens in the South. Raising them like cattle to feed the empty stomach for those in the North.

This rich City with buildings constructed with hard woods, bricks, and gravels. A lot of stores, as poultry, farming, and fishing as a product in the thriving industry in the City. Bookstores, clothes, toys this inevitable rise of corporation floundered the success of this society. The North Castle, grandiose of its admirable, blinding structure—the capital point surrounded its burgeoning businesses. Just a beautiful fortress tainted for a Royal Blood.

King Demetrius of Mactundreichtum the current head in the upper hand to lead the whole nation—the whole Soul Society; the strongest vampire and repulsive living existed in Soul Society. People feared his power, and his ability to give orders to kill people who disrespected his principles. A dangerous creature looking for prey of his anomalous appetite and indulgences to drink blood whenever he needed. A father with three children: Prince Arthur of Mactundreichtum the first and the eldest son. Prince Bourgus of Mactundreichtum, as the second son, then descended by the youngest and the third son of King Demetrius, Prince Castor of Mactundreichtum. The beloved Queen Mother, Queen Lucia of Mactundreichtum died long after Prince Castor lived in the Palace.

"Today marked as the beginning to protect the Royal Family. The Captain Commander sent its finest and only the strongest Shinigami's to occur this mission. Be proud." Toshiro distributed the vial to everyone that the Twelve Division invented, and the Fourth Division sent to him.

"Are we really going to get our blood sucked? Because I don't mind being sucked by a handsome vampire man~" Matsumoto jested.

"No one's going to be sucked on this mission!" Ikkaku sickened at the Lieutenant's impressions.

"That would be very exciting~" Yumichika tailed with Matsumoto's fantasies crafted the third seat with another disgust.

"You certainly not put that as a joke, once bitten without safety precautions, not a single soul enters back to where they settle, and you are banished from the Eastern Soul Society. You remain here and die like a helpless soul feasted by enormous predators." The Captain vexed.

"Damn it all, I would never let a single vampire to eat me alive."

"You're not even alive, Renji." Rukia said in bored.

"Shut it. Right now, I don't even know if I can survive here. If one bites me."

"Who would even bite you."

"Silence, everyone." They stood in a decent manner to feel the Captain's vexing spiritual pressure hurdled them, "This vial contains toxins that could last a week and drove any predators away. If they drink your blood, they will die. They can smell our blood, but with the toxins flowing in our body—I assure we are unharmed. They won't touch us."

"T-That's good to hear..." Stuttered Renji.

"Captain Kurotsuchi invented this?" Ikkaku shivered at the purple colored liquid.

They drank the vial to such extent they wanted to throw up from the chemicals mixed inside, emptying the whole thing inside in one gulp. Kept the bottle in their pockets.

"Just like sake." Yumichika smirked.

"A very disgusting one." Rangiku paled, trying not to vomit with Captain Hitsugaya sending a threatening air of displeasure.

"In three days, we are here to protect the King and his three sons. Since they are now awakened, they are verged to be assassinated in action. We will come back here next week for the memorial of the Queen Mother's death anniversary; I might ask a request from the Captain Commander for additional soldiers. The gathering will be packed with predators, jealous nobles, assassins that placed a perilous condition to the Royal Family, they have the courage to poison them."

"The King and his sons~ I bet they are dreamy~"

"Enough of that. The King expects for our presence."

They stepped out from the carriage, brought them from the first gate. Tall guards waited by the second gate, stood in full of austerity that shunned peasants from stepping nowhere near the gates, unless requested a letter sealed of approval by the King himself. Considering the standard black shihakousho and expecting for the arrival of the Eastern Soul Society solder's, the two guards authorized them to enter.

"Ohh~ those guards are so cute~"

"Matsumoto."

They halted to looked up in the dark gray sky, felt the obscure spiritual pressure, dressed in a black to green Victorian suit landed on the gravel below. Hair eroded like silver strings, with eyes glowed in sapphire gems.

"You have arrived. Welcome to the North Castle, I am the King's assistant, Count Marcus. It's pleasure to meet you all, protectors of Soul Society."

They all curtsied in respond.

"Allow me to take you all inside, His Majesty is expecting you." Count Marcus grinned. On the other hand, Matsumoto giggled at his welcoming presence. With Yumichika appreciating the beauty of the assistant. Aware in his state, and not dreaming.

Entering inside the large halls where ballrooms occur, with the hanging of the big crystal chandelier shone above blinded their eyes. The painted heavenly erotic ceilings and floors admired everyone's affection of art. Ascended upstairs where the assistant fronted the way in the huge hallways along with different doors with distinct stories behind it.

They stopped.

"This is the Music Room, where the Princes gather themselves to entertain their guests. You will see them now." Count Marcus opened the door.

They entered and bowed on their knees showing with abundance of honor and respect to the most royal blood family before admiring the magnificence of class and beauty bequeathed these ethereal creatures.

"Your Highnesses, we are delighted to be in your absolute candor."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mactundreichtum (German)- power and wealth in the English translation.
> 
> I chose Germany for the Northern Soul Society because they literally started World War II.
> 
> I used the song Tatsulok/Triangle by Bamboo because you know, EAT THE RICH!
> 
> Please Review!


	3. his majesties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Hitsugaya and his subordinates met the Royal Majesties of the Mactundreichtum Clan, when the King asked the favor of a prospect for Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, would he accept it? Did he need to accept it for the sake of Hinamori? Did he want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave some reviews xoxo

**When the Moon Rises**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kapitel III: his majesties_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Northern Soul Society- Germany Branch**

**The North Castle**

**Year 1850**

Old narratives never obtained falsehoods about the veracities of a scandalous gorgeousness of the royal blood family as if they stepped out on an earlier 18th century painting. In a couturier suits fashioned by an outstanding designer, color vocabularies of blacks and greens as symbol of sophisticated wealth and russet leathered shoes tailored by infamous shoemakers—such pieces of expensive clothing sufficient to obtain basic needs to survive in a month.

King Demetrius of Mactundreichtum, a pure-blood vampire lived for eighty-five years. A handsome youthful looking man, raising three children and nurturing them to be prodigious Kings in grooming his children to be the next in throne—to continue his dynasty. King Demetrius appeared with alluring assets; chiseled jaws, prominent nose and his long golden locks reached below the pectoralis, his cold-like blood-red gems and rubies of the color of his iris that sent shivers to those venturing to stare too much. Exotic, stunning sun-kissed skin glistened beautifully.

"Rise." Obeyed. With his deep, cold commanding voice. As their knees no longer on the red carpeted floors with feet beneath the ground, his asceticism alleviated the tension forming in their nervous system from the sweeping density of the King's attendance—disallowing themselves to cower in fear and allowing to brand their pride and honor to be selected in this mission.

"Welcome to the North Castle, honored soldiers."

"It is pleasant to be in your patronage, Your Majesty." Answered Toshiro.

"The Eastern Soul Society has assured and informed its soldiers to study the backgrounds of my three sons, has it not?"

"Our assurances certainly not laid to dishonor the Palace."

The eldest son, Prince Arthur of Mactundreichtum, the discernable to be the next in line to take the throne. His long snow-white hair grasped below his pelvic, his sun-kissed skin and red, gem-like eyes inherited from His Majesty. His mature and established nature gave the impression that sculpted with a great ideal of wisdom and nurtured with extensive knowledge. Dressed in a green apparel with reds on the end edges of the sleeves and red girdle fixed on the corporate—a fixed indoor standard uniform for the young Princes.

"Your Majesty, I think it would be an unwise appraisal to let these commoners creep like rats around the Palace." Prince Arthur showed his detestation.

"Prince Arthur, I pardoned you, but I would like to ask your benevolence to our guests, would it not?"

"If that is how His Majesty requires, then, be our guest," despite Prince Arthur's forced agreement, his evident enmity creased on his face.

The Eastern Soul Society soldiers opted to ignore Prince Arthur's sour conduct—giving the consideration and comprehension of his upbringing.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I asked to invite you in my office, whilst the others would be taken in their respective rooms by the assistance of our servants; you may use them and do as you please."

He peered at the profiles on sheets of papers with complete attached documents and written records that graded their performances that insinuated their education, social class, and expertise of a Shinigami.

"I would like the others to start patrolling the metropolis. The Menos Grandes appeared to be breaching inside the Northern Gates. I asked you all to exterminate it."

"We understood, Your Majesty." In exception of Captain Hitsugaya, the others acknowledged the King's orders. King Demetrius and Captain Hitsugaya preceded outside the Music Room and journeyed their feet to King Demetrius' Office. As the servants entered and gave their hospitalities that eased the soldiers discomfort.

"Let's gather all at the garden at noon." Lieutenant Matsumoto spoke, the second in command as Captain Hitsugaya held in account by His Majesty.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Excuse me, Miss. I am Lucas, I am your servant for today. It is an immense pleasure to be at your service." His voice, small but cracked: raven, covering his left eye by his curly messy hair swayed to the left—Big colored green right iris, with skin as white as snow. Slender in built as if food disgusted his taste, his cheekbones prominent on his small face—dressing in a gray, old fabric, _cheap_ - _looking_ for the household's judgement.

"Pleasure is mine, Lucas. My name is Rukia."

Large Mediterranean windows sealed the four walls that built-up like shelves with bona fide and legitimate books, manuscripts existed not to display for the aesthetics. The secured, locked white doors trapped two illustrious individuals—symposiums essential to keep underground. The Master's table centered at the diameter where commoner's chair placed across for there were any reasons to consolidate discussions. Sunlight happened not in existing this universe— _sometimes_ came around on the anomalous alteration of climate on the latitude of the surface of the earth. The white droplets of powdery snow dropped—silenced the cries from the ill.

King Demetrius convened, warm on his seat before suggesting the Captain of the Tenth Division to make himself comfortable on the chair offered across His Majesty's table. Rested left olecranon as chin over his carpals. Toshiro Hitsugaya's judgements failed him not to embarrass his predictions, the King appeared to be thrilled at something. Just by the glimpse of those bloodshot eyes spoke with resonance of pleasure.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you are a fellow with prodigious brilliance and talent to publish narratives of fidelity—young for your age.. Your scholarly endeavors paid tribute of an outstanding Shinigami, has it not?"

"I yearned myself to be educated—I thrived and focused on my expertise." Answered the Captain.

"Head Captain Commander Kyoraku Shunsui successfully astounded me with his colloquies to send the finest, one hell of a Captain to occur in the Northern Soul Society along with—an _interesting_ subordinate." Engrossed himself on the last part.

Captain Hitsugaya fathomed whom King Demetrius termed that so-called subordinate, "I apologized if you heard a selection of appalling anecdotes of _my_ subordinate."

"She's a monarch; but a criminal. Lord Byakuya Kuchiki exhibited enough outrageous and inexcusable objectives in the Kuchiki Mansion. I gave my misgivings on her."

"She's just...eccentric," The Captain pondered heaps of delineation but alleged it would take two days to define his subordinate, "you are somehow, fascinated by her."

"That's revolting to put it that way, Captain Hitsugaya," two clasped hands now rested over his chin, "I, King Demetrius of Mactundreichtum beseeched not to request and seek agreement for those beneath my title—I don't beg."

"I desired _Lady_ Rukia Kuchiki to escort me on my assignment of the legal provisions with the traders on the fourth day, I agreed to take one soldier with me. Since, she's a monarch; Lord Byakuya Kuchiki respected this delight to let his sister take this prospect. On the other hand, I asked you to return with the others back in Eastern Soul Society on the third day, whilst Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki settles."

Toshiro Hitsugaya remained collected, "With all due respect, Your Majesty. You gave your misgivings on her, yet you opted her to escort you?"

King Demetrius discerned the trace of strain on Captain Hitsugaya's aspect, "You're worried about _your_ subordinate?" Laughable, "Need not to display concern to a soldier Captain Hitsugaya, you knew well, it's—"

"Insulting." Toshiro Hitsugaya answered.

"Precisely." King Demetrius hands relaxed on the wooden table, "Well, for not disallowing my demand, I will send counteractive, unwavering health care amenities to give special treatment to your _dearest_ _friend_ back in the Fourth Division."

Captain Hitsugaya pronounced King Demetrius a rascal, mischievous monarch. "Not disallowing your demand? Even if I allowed or disallowed such demand—No one could ever oppose against you. I thanked you for sending commodities to resuscitate the life to my friend, but even you carried an unselfish offer. The Fourth Division held an intense measure of accountability and immense ability to recover her health, Your Majesty."

King Demetrius snickered, stood beneath the ground. Captain Hitsugaya followed.

"You are dismissed, dinner will be served for everyone this evening. Your personal servant will send you to your chambers."

"Thank you for your provisions," curtsied as he reached the handle to the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

Halted near the entrance. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You just relinquished Lieutenant Kuchiki over your dear friend of the mentioned of health care commodities, was it not?" smirked King Demetrius, half-seated on his table.

Captain Hitsugaya discerned the gripping of his fist—now loosened up, the vexing almost tormenting threshold to point the edge of his Zanpakuto to pierce _himself_. The fact that he nearly agreed with King Demetrius' bellicose statements trickled a diminutive amount of spiritual pressure of such drivel.

"I believed Lieutenant Kuchiki presented a remarkable expertise of being a monarch and a soldier, and she ensued with so much capabilities on managing her own self with independence and liberation. She's strong—extraordinarily strong." Captain Hitsugaya certified to speak the truth, how could he lie to _her_. King Demetrius with a slight nod, the tenderness to hear those stirring utters grown with more subtle curiosity.

Toshiro gently closed the door.

_That scoundrel!_

.

.

.

_Kapitel III: his majesties_

.

.

.

**Evening**

The rich banquet on the long table, covered with a white linen tablecloth estimated with twenty chairs on each side of the furniture and one chair at the end of the table where the King designated to sit. Dinner served with an enjoyable nutritious meal—a roast toast of pork and sauerkraut, and a tasty sweet red wine for appetizer. A feast of nourishment people in the Palace only appreciate; that commoners such as them—careful not to disgrace themselves in displaying ignorance and ingenuous etiquettes in front of a monarch.

"I hope dinner is in your liking, fellow soldiers."

"It's delectable, Your Majesty." Third Seat Yumichika spoke.

Pleased. "Very well." His blissful judgements skimmed through the room, resting on the Shinigami he expected to meet. Even no one dared to glimpse an eye to King Demetrius, perhaps—the awareness that another monarch happened in attending the mission to protect His Majesties inside the Palace. Rukia Kuchiki suspected his regard.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki." The other subordinates congested. Taking plenty to swig the soft briny liquor in their throat—the awareness that an illustrious illegitimate monarch with criminal records called out her attention

The Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division caught Captain Hitsugaya nestled a caveat look, dispensing with their silent dispute that they only shared. Her radical, yet sophisticated mask flounced on the surface with a replicated smile fooled one's perception, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Captain Hitsugaya gripped.

"I, and Captain Hitsugaya discussed formally on future events of where I invited _you_ to be _my_ escort on the fourth day for the annual legal provisions with the traders, whilst _they_ returned to Eastern Soul Society."

"This is unbelievable!"

The second son, Prince Bourgus of Mactundreichtum, slender in built. Long golden locks reached below his pelvic. Glowing with sharp, and crimson cat-like eyes enough to shrink the fragile, his snow-white skin congenital from his dead Queen mother. A playful and mischievous young Prince—his revelation about the King's valiant statements. Almost carried demands of queries behind his mouth for any reasonable explanation to hear those articulates.

"Father, do you have any idea to choose _that_ criminal to be your escort?"

Rukia almost smiled, felt Toshiro kicked her patella by his foot underneath the table—a generous warning.

"Prince Bourgus, you've been skipping your lectures, has it not?" Not removing his gaze at the Lieutenant, despite cognizant what his son just addressed him.

"Where are my manners, Your Majesty." The second Prince corrected.

"It seemed, Captain Hitsugaya approved and had not disallowed these certitudes." Continued King Demetrius with a glance to the Captain.

"Permission to speak informally, Your Majesty." Renji chorused—the hidden tension remained invisible but flawless.

"Speak."

"What happened to us on the third-day? Should there be a Captain to escort His Majesty?" Smart, but naïve.

"Expected to be the Sixth Division Lieutenant under Lord Byakuya Kuchiki's Captaincy. But need not to be concerned, I tasked Lieutenant Kuchiki to return on the fifth day—Captain Hitsugaya said to himself that _his_ subordinate _presented_ a remarkable expertise of being a monarch and a soldier, and said—she ensued with so much capabilities on managing her own self with independence and liberation. He believed that she's extraordinarily strong—" repeating those words traced sweetness and fondness in his mouth.

All eyes arranged at the Captain. Looks of resentment, confusion, and _deceit—don't look at me like that._ But he lingered with cool and calm conduct, reminding his subordinates to lecture them later about their behaviors, and _he owed her_ an explanation.

"What happened on the third day you asked?" King Demetrius added, "I appreciated Captain Hitsugaya for trusting his subordinate—he displayed a true characteristic of a strong leader in believing his subordinate. Therefore, I sent formal treatments for his _dear_ _friend_ at the Fourth Division."

The table imbued with silence.

"It is an utmost pleasure to be your escort, Your Majesty." Captain Hitsugaya thanked Rukia to have that certain lip service. King Demetrius smiled for the first time.

"Lieutenant—I mean _Lady_ Rukia, I appreciate to see you before midnight."

That address did not consume with solidarity at all, virtually suspicious, a tinge of sensuous intention.

Dinner concluded early as the silence befalls at the North Castle. Some relaxed into the tub filled with hot water and lavenders that restored the throbbing muscles of one's injuries, the fragrance of fresh blossoms riveted into their skin. Some already rested on softs beds covered or uncovered in warm blankets against the unpleasant gust of blizzard that depended to their immune system and habitat.

"This will be the last time that I'm warning you."

Captain Hitsugaya and his subordinates gathered in the hall. The stress forming in his appearance enough to forecast his extreme disappointment of today's dinner. He could not blame them for establishing behaviors to elicit an unblemished irritation to the King. He—too drowned with copious, boundless amount of displeasure, the apprehension he held ever since what happened in the Office reminded that he too—knew his place to talk.

"But Rukia—"

"Don't insult me, Renji."

"Of course, I just wanted to tell you to be safe." Renji Abarai showed his concern. Knowing her well—too much. Her peculiar character, her foul-mouthed words, and her hatred against the government— _were a threat_ to put her life at the brink of war.

"Well, Lieutenant Kuchiki is already capable of her own self." Yumichika commented.

"True, but still—she is facing _a threat_." Whispered Rangiku.

"Grateful for Lieutenant Hinamori's life. Enough to atone from your sins, right Lieutenant Kuchiki?" Ikkaku prompted in which Lieutenant Matsumoto gave a warning glance at the third seat.

Rukia chose to ignore Ikkaku's cues, those gawping eyes stirred in abhorrence as if regarding her as a murderer, criminal. Some people still thought of her that way, a clear image of a complete humiliation, a hindrance in Soul Society. But not that she denied it, honestly...

"Kuchiki— I do not want to think that _I_ sold you out."

"It's better to put it that way that we're selling her out Captain Hitsugaya. I mean—she almost killed everyone four years ago, and she even put Lieutenant Hinamori, your one and only family, your dear childhood friend at risk. For four years—she remained asleep on bed!" Ikkaku showed his detestation.

"Madarame! I command you to keep your personal hatred, _not to her,_ not in front of me." He glared at Ikkaku as the Third Seat left them due to his annoyance with Yumichika apologized on behalf. Renji and Rangiku decided to leave as well.

"Kuchiki—"

"I do not want to hear it. If you'll excuse me, King Demetrius inquires for my attendance."

Displeased of this behavior. Captain Hitsugaya known for his attempts in provoking from those who ridiculed him, callous and insensitive hand brushed against Rukia's arm with control and dominance—even Rukia disclosed her outraged against his willpower to exploit his rank to threaten her.

"Insubordination." He breathed into her mouth.

"Please let me go." Small but strong hands pushed against him, but he failed to pull back—not from her.

"I refused to let you think that I'm selling you out because of _Hinamori_." The name sounded lenient to him with a trace of guilt and remorse of his failure to protect _someone_ close in his sentiment. Recoiled from things that saddled him. Rukia considered his discomfort.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I stated this before, to consider your personal issues alone back in the Fourth Division. But right now, show me how much you loathed me for harming someone dear to you. Besides, you wish to see me die because these _fantastic_ _idealisms_ —you say—threaten those above me."

"I never, **ever** loathed you. And I did say—I wouldn't let any of them to touch you, didn't I? I certainly not see you die in His hands—do not **ever** — let me repeat that again!" Snarled at the imprudence, cold sharp eyes hammered down against her.

"Really?"

Captain Hitsugaya burdened—affixed with confusion and uncertainty. His tightened hand released from its grasped.

"I wish—I could find any reason to trust you more." She left the hall, Captain Hitsugaya desired to stop her.

.

.

.

_Kapitel III: his majesties_

.

.

.

Series of books collected in distinct volumes and versions positioned on the shelves in the corners of the broad distance in the Office. The moon by the glass window glowed at the peak of the sky; millions—countless stars twinkled; the cusp of Capricorn began to shrink in the starry night sky. Light passed through the windows as one's eyes reflected the dimly lit room, small textbooks of readable letters valor to afflict the debris of their retinas, thus rescinded the eyesight.

The North Castle of the Mactundreichtum Clan never ceased to amaze the individuals by their collection of historical books and the history they created since the advent of time. The Vampire Clan persisted to exist as the strongest—ruthless beings in Soul Society. The hostilities they started stayed— political, it upheld the status quo. Silent, innocent poor souls died from the Northern government's everlasting oppression. How His Majesty overlooked the angry voices from His people.

"You seemed to be engrossed with the selection of books in my Office." King Demetrius said.

Closed the book and returned it to its original position. "History never dies."

Amused. "Spoke like a rebel."

"I am a militant." And a proud Shinigami.

They stood in a distant manner near the bookshelves, reading each other's exchanged. Pool of purples held mysterious in the eyes of the King, disallowing to ignore the resting gaze of tranquility thrown upon her.

"A criminal militant, an embarrassment of the Kuchiki Clan—who violated against the rules despite being a soldier and a monarch. You knew my power and authority, if you displayed an act to dishonor me and your people, I considered you ought to leave this world."

"Your Majesty, for what any reason you called me in the Office, just to waste your time to lecture me? Perhaps, you see me more as a threat."

"I possessed absolute hatred to those who rebel against the administration—A lower-class from Inuzuri became an illustrious noblewoman, your being a soldier given as privilege. The immense power you owned with pride that brought souls not to hold back. Killing a superior, transferring powers, bonding with a human—this unpleasant smell of mutiny!" Vexed to the extent of his frustration.

Stepping a little closer to her as Rukia felt trapped against his defenses, "You are just like Lucia. A treacherous woman who boldly displayed to dishonor me, her sons, and her people by her revolting views against the government!" Despite the pressuring irritation formed in his stresses. A fracture of emotion ran across his face, the distress in his eyes croaked beneath his vision—callous hands grabbed both of her extremities, sent shivers of fire crawled into her skin when he brushed his lips on the knuckles of her hands.

The death of the Queen mother lingered a mystery. There were no absolute testimonies of her records when she died twenty-four years ago. _Queen Lucia of Mactundreichtum died long after Prince Castor lived in the Palace_ —one claim occurred not to yield the truth. Never too late to tell the untold stories in the old past, swayed Rukia with interest.

"Your Majesty, what happened to the treacherous Queen that you appeared in possessing absolute hatred, and to detest souls like me?"

King Demetrius grounded against her, "Go back to your chambers, Lieutenant Kuchiki. I do not want to hear such drivel again, is that clear?"

Curtsied. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

King Demetrius dismissed her imprudent abhorrence, venturing not to brand himself to repeat it for her by those insensible tacit disputes. That _the_ Rukia Kuchiki declared herself a militant in front of a ruthless ruler like him with those fearless and confident unwavering eyes defied his dignity as the strongest leader in Soul Society.

Rukia closed the door gently and met the youngest son of King Demetrius outside the Office.

"The distressed dyed in the surface viewed that His Majesty galvanized by his welfares on you, was it not?"

The youngest son, Prince Castor of Mactundreichtum—as distinguished to be the most beautiful creature in immortality. Beautiful, lavished sun-kissed skin bestowed with adoration and envied by the bitter. His short white and soft disheveled hair swept across his face. Big, crimson like rubies of iris sputtered a snobbish and conceited air of superiority. But his childishness—understandable for his age.

"Your Highness, it's past bedtime." She curtsied.

"Bedtime?" The young vampire scoffed at such lack of common sense, "Shall I escort the way to your chambers Lady Rukia?"

"I would be delighted."

The youngest Prince smiled. Walking sideways in the hallways by the galleries of windows that the moon towered in the midnight sky with the withering snow shrieked in the solid walls of the Castle.

"Lady Rukia. I appreciated to see you in the Palace—I've heard numerous _stories_ about you."

Rukia smiled, accustomed by the reality she made by her own hands that imaginative people described the most exaggerating features about her—a criminal soldier, privileged rat, anarchistic heiress of the Kuchiki Clan—undeniably spot on.

"Did Father offend you?" Smirking with his side eye.

Laughable and frivolous of the young Prince.

"I—offended him." She corrected. She bestowed not to look offended by anyone, she declined to admit defeat and withdraw to her decencies.

Prince Castor creased his defiance as if it attacked his dignity—but amused of her courageous and peculiar behavior. Almost curious and his desire to dig more information about the most tarnished woman in Soul Society. The volumes of scandalous gossips—lacked in nature. They judged her before failing to deliberate of encountering who the real Rukia Kuchiki—nothing but an appealing Shinigami.

"Lady Rukia, you peak my interest in you."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present Ages of the Royal Majesties
> 
> King Demetrius: 85
> 
> Prince Arthur: 27
> 
> Prince Bourgus: 26
> 
> Prince Castor: 25
> 
> Tbh, this chapter is tiresome (1) – I might say this again so (1)


	4. the second day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the time she disclosed herself to King Demetrius, "It was indeed punishable." The King said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!

When the Moon Rises

.

.

.

_Kapitel IV: the second day_

.

.

King Demetrius silent on his stool at his Office, his aspect appeared melancholic from the portrait—tender in his hands. His admiration to the woman he loved, the beauty, charm, and resplendence of the treacherous woman who revolted against the Clan, her infidelity trembled and grazed deep right through his love and faithfulness to his wife.

Queen Lucia of Mactudreichtum transpired for the most unfaithful, ill-reputed, and indecent vampire in Soul Society. Queen Lucia of Mactundreichtum died long after Prince Castor lived in the Palace— or so the grassroots thought.

"History never dies, she says," King Demetrius mused aloud.

"Pardon? Your Majesty?" Count Marcus asked.

"She spoke against me with abhorrence and animosity. Her blatant ideologies of a rebel—the face of the monarch constantly reminded me of the treacherous woman who once resided in the Palace."

Count Marcus chose to think before he spoke, "Your Majesty. In what any reason of the deliberation of authorizing only one soldier to settle in the North Castle?" He believed His Majesty to provide him an unsatisfying reply that the soldier—only and a mere monarch.

"If I said I chose her because she's a monarch? I ought to consider you wouldn't believe me." The King veined in arrogance.

Count Marcus sighed, "I apologize if I appear thwarted, Your Majesty."

"Everyone believes that one reason is not enough to justify the approval of Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki to escort me of the legal provisions with the traders on the fourth day—one must think, I paraded nepotism just because she's a monarch and I only trusted people from those in the Noble Clan? They concluded with preciseness, but it's what they said—one reason enough, failed to justify the truth."

"And she excites me. Do you think that's justifiable? Count Marcus." Sneered at his statements that permeated with thousands of meaning that King Demetrius, Himself only understood and invisible to others.

"No, Your Majesty." Count Marcus answered.

King Demetrius smirked, "Hmm, just what I have thought."

Count Marcus looked clouded on the surface of his appeal. His futility to read nor understand what His Majesty meant, but the impression from those words and expression of history never dies insinuated that history repeats itself. That war and a feud against the ruling class shed a light on the edge of the status quo. Especially this—unscrupulous and rebellious—Shinigami, who seemed like to interest the King himself, possibly led destruction to the North Castle. Just what any other purposes did King Demetrius proposes to allow these grievances if His Majesty himself reviled those who detested His administration—such as, the aforementioned escort of a soldier he favored.

Last night imparted like an uphill battle. King Demetrius of Mactundreichtum never ceased to mock anyone beneath his title, the part where he heaved those riling statements in the banquet in front of everyone—in front of Rukia as the King in sighted that He, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, sold a subordinate out of the mission for not disallowing Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki to settle in the North Castle for His escort for the legal provisions with the traders, and gave amendments of his sick friend back in the Fourth Division—when King Demetrius inquired the fellow monarch to seek her presence in His Office before midnight. Toshiro Hitsugaya's discerning likelihoods that—the—Rukia Kuchiki defied to ridicule His Majesty with her disputes and morals, scared him.

" _...I wish I could find any reason to trust you more."_

Toshiro Hitsugaya lined an amused gaze across his face, the Kuchiki he knew before and the Kuchiki he knew until now trickled his entertainment. Those inconspicuous and cavalier behavior she detested towards her superior—the north—the ruling class—to him lured him in attraction. Albeit their disputes and disagreements, the atrocious, harsh system of the North that Rukia Kuchiki ostracized—He, Toshiro Hitsugaya would never let anyone of the ruling class touch her. No one, but him.

The dwellings in the Music Room grounded the soft melodious humming of the piano, a lullaby to put an infant to slumber. The youngest monarch, Prince Castor, fingertips gentle in every key—careful on every note of the beautiful piece established by a brilliant noble musician, such as himself, whose name shone in the world of arts and theater—indeed an awfully talented Prince.

"Bourgus! You've been avoiding your dance lectures, has it not? You kept on messing every step! His Majesty even notified about your inelegance at the banquet last night." The eldest, Prince Arthur snarled at his brother's awkward movements.

Prince Bourgus frowned.

Toshiro positioned at his station nearby the windows where the others lined up to watch over the Princes leisure activities, fascinated by Prince Arthur and Prince Bourgus' conventional quarrels of these two siblings. Tranquil eyes traveled to its periphery and rested upon to the Shinigami who affronted his pride, honor, and respect. Her face wrought in an unreadable manifestation, but as her assertive Captain—who had an absolute power to get on her nose, to step beyond her space and privacy. Those unreadable eyes appeared transparent to him, and only him—he saw right through her. He believed something happened at the Office that seethed the tension writhing in his nerves.

The soft eventful melodious sound from the piano halted when Prince Castor removed himself from the chair, inaudible but conspicuous as if he found its boredom and turned to another matter that he'd expected. Several, alerting judgements guarded where his extremities traveled near the table, his face whittled in excitement reflected in everybody's perception.

Toshiro Hitsugaya congested, still and stood beneath on his feet and eyes bequeathed in composure.

"May I have this dance? Lady Rukia."

Everyone appalled at the youngest Prince's statements.

"Castor! You're insane!"

Prince Castor ignored Prince Arthur's criticisms; his attention never left at the Shinigami he always expects. His proposing hand generously asking for acceptance.

"As you wish, Your Highness." She curtsied; accepted his offer when the youngest Prince guided her to the dance floor. His tall stature spotless of the arrangement, his free hand gallantly wrapped it around her waist—

Toshiro felt a twitch formed in his nerves—

The other hand—held in Prince Castor's command. Pulling her close to his figure, both their eyes locked on to each other. His vanilla scent craved into her nostrils. As he initiated to start waltzing, glided her in tenderness.

Several eyes arranged in different forms of sentiments focused to the two monarchs—amused, impressed, and unmoved—explicitly to the other two older Princes shown across their faces of their youngest brother to indulge his attention to—that—woman. On to the apparent jovial air smeared on Prince Castor's aspect; whilst Rukia Kuchiki with a grim-faced, hard to please.

"Do you find this uncomfortable?" He asked—charmed at her displeasing aspect shown in evidence at the current situation.

"You're only thinking it, Your Highness."

"I supposed you're uncomfortable from what other reasons you have in mind." He twirled her in one circular motion then leaned back forth to pull her close, callous-flirty eyes unwavering locked to her.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He flickered. "I said this before, and I'm going to say this again, I'm interested in you."

"You did not say anything like that at all." Rukia mused aloud.

"Same thought, Lady Rukia." The dropped of temperature decipherable belong in the corners of the four walls inside the room but failed to determine who belonged this threatening spiritual pressure—watching them in great resentment. It made the young Prince emaciated his interest even more now and then. Thinking of various predicaments to stir this wanted persona of the attempts he desired to show to them—almost curious and crazed of the reason Soul Society tempted to wrap themselves in her little finger. A criminal.

His hand flicked underneath her chin; those grandiose menacing spiritual energy grown in the density. "You see. You can live with us in the North Castle, Lady Rukia."

"Prince Castor."

 _So, it's him_. Prince Castor's amused judgements traveled at the desired corner. Removing his grasped from Rukia to receive those spiteful, callous eyes drowned at him. Those declarations echoed to call his name commanded a warning appraisal—a verge of an unspeakable threatening judgement.

They curtsied on to their knees in the unforeseen presence of King Demetrius opened invitation at the Music Room. His attendance enough obtainable to embark anyone to avoid a nuance of disrespect. Anyone who frowned against his arrangement definite to leave this Palace. King Demetrius ordered them to rise on their knees, the presentiment of absolutely nothing but his great honor alone—to denounce—that he remained the supreme ruler of Soul Society.

"Your Majesty, I for one, supposed You are occupied with Your employment. I, personally surprised to see His Majesty in this engagement." Prince Arthur pondered in delicacy.

The King had faith of the eldest of his sharp manners— impeccable for the next in line in the throne of the Mactundreichtum dynasty, "I must apologize if I entered at such an unsuitable time during you and your brother's leisure activities."

"Need not to act contrite, Your Majesty. After all, the Palace is Your fortress." Prince Bourgus followed, "Hence, wherefore does His Majesty visited His Highnesses?"

"Indeed." The King charmed.

"Prince Castor, I applaud your altruïsm of a pristine host to our companions of the soldiers in Eastern Soul Society, but I inquire you to not bother Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia for she is still in the line of duty. Moreover, Lieutenant Kuchiki, I implore you to refuse any endearing request from His Highnesses and know _your_ _position_."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Prince Castor and Rukia curtsied.

The young Prince surfaced a diminutive fascination of the King's appraisal, though chose to eliminate the conduct to show mockery to His Majesty— "Lady Rukia, I apologize to bother you with work." curtsied as he brushed his lips against her hand.

King Demetrius cognizant at his son's methods of travesty, but slowly acknowledged it, "Anyhow, I am here to discuss the Queen Mother, Lucia of Mactundreichtum's death bicentennial—celebrated on the following days. The Palace itself, swarmed with fine nobles and patricians—certainly bound with secrecy in their hands, gorged with jealousy for the reason that the Mactundreichtum Clan's fortune."

"I authorized Captain Hitsugaya to conduct the best—and chose two of the best soldiers for the Queen Mother's tribute for it risked the lives of my dear Highnesses. I required four pillars to escort the Mactundreichtum Family. Do you have two strong soldiers in particular essential to protect the Royal Family, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki would best for this mission, Your Majesty." Toshiro answered immediately, his deliberation never puts to disgrace from his conviction.

Rukia Kuchiki, shaken at the mention of _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki—his all too tenacious, juvenile, and ignorant temperament—almost equivalent to her. It frightened her to see him wounded every time they encountered.

The King snickered, "Lord Kuchiki is fathomable, but the fellow Substitute?"

"I believe he is just another interesting Shinigami akin to the fellow Shinigami present in this Palace."

"Very well. I do very much curious who in this world—this infamous Substitute that the Rukia Kuchiki reinforced so much—it's almost illicit."

Rukia acknowledged it.

"And of course, Lieutenant Kuchiki, you were my personal favorite. I would very much likely invite you for this another prospect."

Toshiro Hitsugaya knew it. How the King flaunted an outraging comportment to devastate several souls of his scandalizing affront towards Rukia Kuchiki. His Majesty's unreadable yet aggravating exterior impossible to recognize his own thoughts, possible for him to manipulate people. His galling speech enough to make Toshiro heedful for those around him, exclusively only for the Rukia Kuchiki, for her rather— _remarkable_ —ideals, which fascinated him, even His Majesties themselves caught its attention by such arbitrary.

"Even if you have ridiculed me last night by your whimsical ways to speak against me—to speak against my administration—"

Toshiro Hitsugaya and the others knew Rukia Kuchiki who hated the system. And the Captain held his tongue, beads of cold sweats trickled in his palm that King Demetrius finally showed his detestation concerning to the fellow Shinigami who also detested his academe.

"I don't listen to any of your rebellious movements to defeat me. I am invincible—Lieutenant Kuchiki."

Rukia Kuchiki held a callous gaze—unquivering but disturbed at the fact that He, King Demetrius publicized his stagnant hatred to every individual who spoke against him—his institution. The fact that she sought to speak up—

"You'll hear it sooner or later, Your Majesty."—yet she always knew—that she never looked up to a Fascist.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki! I command you keep your disputes!" Toshiro Hitsugaya tired of those declaring oppositions anymore. He acknowledged her, but the fact that she dared to mock the King in front of everyone, seeped an amount of apprehension in his state. He upheld great responsibility of her.

Rukia Kuchiki aware if his discomfort. She declined to ignore the silence and injustice behind her, she refused to remain silent.

"Please, Your Majesty. I pardoned for my subordinate's improper conduct, she deserved punishment." As much as Toshiro felt the tension grasping between his chest, he did not like saying it. Not to her, not to his own mouth. He dared to act superior to her.

"It is indeed punishable. I asked you to have a discourse about this matter."

"Grateful for this, Your Majesty."

"Lieutenant Kuchiki. If you please, stop giving misgivings to your Captain. I'll be in my Office." King Demetrius withdrew outside.

Prince Arthur rested his gaze at the Lieutenant who dared to speak up against His Majesty, as the eldest brother of the Mactundreichtum Clan—he bothered not to display mockery to his own Father, to the ruler of Soul Society for an instance of revering His Majesty's influences.

"You had the audacity to act such performance! You scum!"

"Your Highness, I will take care of her." Toshiro stepped in between the proximate, for the eldest Prince strained to assault Rukia in front of him. Callous hand gripped in a threatening approach to the Prince's extremities, Toshiro would never let anyone lay a single finger to every membrane of her skin. The vexing pressure he held ever since the day when King Demetrius exhibited his sensual hedonism towards the Shinigami who had tarnished Soul Society until— _she_ —exhibited an additional behavior worsened his impatience.

"If you please, Captain Hitsugaya." Prince Arthur said then left the room.

"Kuchiki..."

He failed to keep his anger. Hand shrilled on to her cheeks—astounded everyone in the room of this trial. They had never seen Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya liberate himself from his anger. They did not bother to stop the Captain, afraid to make things worse. Toshiro meant it—however considering the small blood drifted on her face and the injured extraction executed the surface, conquered himself in utter defeat.

"You dared to disappoint me."

Both Toshiro and Rukia challenged themselves in cold judgements.

"That hurts..." Turning away.

"Kuchiki!"

She left the room. Toshiro tensed when she walked away from him as his legs about to track her down but Renji—a childhood friend to Rukia Kuchiki at best stopped him from doing so.

"Let her go, Captain Hitsugaya. She always hated when someone bothers her when she's angry at something."

Taken for that small warning, "Is that so."

"But you see—don't hit her. And you owe her an apology. I also apologize for saying this, but Rukia is my friend, and what you did is not right." Renji scorned a little, he knew Rukia—their upbringing and the weight they carried since they lived in the slums of Inuzuri, until they went at the Academy together—facing another trial of the segregation from the elites and those from the peasantry. The amount of discrimination when Rukia—adopted by the second highest Noble Kuchiki Clan created another margin of error that anyone forced her to reckon with, and during the time when she nearly got executed for exhibiting a crime— an innocent crime for heaven's sake. Thankfully, they pardoned her. Rukia Kuchiki changed those laws— the catalyst in destroying that abusive system, that no souls should ever be punished by executing them, because Rukia believed in basic human rights—that she had fought for justice and solidarity from the time he met her. He accepted not—in allowing people treat her with disrespect? They didn't know her.

Rukia paced to her chambers occupied with uncertainty and jeopardy. King Demetrius wasted his time in lecturing and proclaiming his transparency in oppression. She had dealt injustice since the time in Inuzuri, whilst the Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya came to subjugate her by his obnoxious approach in front of everyone. She did not tolerate this kind of manner. She did not like men to manhandle her. For men around her to treat her with no solidarity as if they saw her less of a person while they thought they consumed with an endless in overpowering her just because this _fucking_ patriarchal society existed that many individual already accustomed to—but she did not want a society imbued by injustice and inequality.

She wanted this kind of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya—for she declared to let him show his loathing to her, because of the destruction she held responsibility four years ago that ended the Thousand-Year Blood War in feud against the Shinigami's—she endangered the lives of the many for imperiling Lieutenant Momo Hinamori's life, an extraordinary Shinigami, a family, counterpart—a special individual to Toshiro Hitsugaya. His way of loathing her—unexpected and troublesome.

She opened the door of her room and she saw her personal assistant cleaning her bedroom.

"Welcome back Lady Rukia. I'm just changing your bedsheets for you to have a more comfortable space to sleep on at night."

She smiled at him, "Thank you Lucas, I appreciate it."

"It's still noon. Are you done with your duty?"

"I left something, important for my work." She left her Lieutenant badge on the bedside table. She immediately grabbed the badge as she tied it on her upper arm but failed to do so.

"Let me do it for you." Lucas offered as Rukia gave the badge to him.

"Thank you."

Lucas rather wore a surprise reaction of her indifference. "Um, Lady Rukia..." He wanted to initiate the conversation.

"Why are you like this?"

"Which is?"

"Y...You're too kind—I mean the servants residing in the Palace—treated like pigs at the pen, we ate food scraps, and our personal masters who visited in the Palace abused and punished us physically. S-Some even sexually assaulted—one of our servants in this Palace—pregnant. Raped by one of her masters. A sad, and abusive—Y-You don't have to pretend by showing your kindness, I mean—we're just servants and—"

"Lucas..." She stopped him, his speeches too fast, but she felt the fear in his voice trembled in distress.

"Where are you from Lucas?" Curious.

"W-We are all—the servants— are from the Southern Soul Society."

She knew it.

"Were you bitten?"

"S... Some servants bitten, they died because of blood-loss and the infection would not affect them—because of our unhealthy nutrition. We are all harmless but vulnerable for them to assault us. Trapped in here for centuries, how they showed hostility behaved to us like prisoners, a food, and sexual objects living in this Palace..."

"Lucas, I'm asking you, were you bitten? Did they touch you?" She did not mean to act assertive.

Lucas stood up straight, "I-I'm sorry, I need to return to my chores. If you'll excuse me, Lady Rukia." He ran from her room, closing the door gently. She failed to stop him. Hearing all those horrible truths inside the Palace even consumed her more with hatred—she detested it.

She needed to return at her post as her Lieutenant badge wrapped perfect around her arm.

A generous knock on her room.

"Come in." They did not respond as she bothered to open the door for herself.

"Prince Bourgus what brings you here?" She curtsied.

"That servant of yours—did he say anything weird to you?"

She sighed; she just heard those vexing amounts of horrible truths coming from the servant who looked frightened from the ways of punishments from those in the North. But she did not want to trouble Lucas, "He did not, he just came here to change my bedsheets."

"Very well. Do you mind if I borrow your time to have lunch with me?" His confidence showed onto his aspect.

"I apologized for saying this, but you have heard His Majesty implored me not to take any endearing requests from His Highnesses and to know my position."

"No need to worry, Lady Rukia. I have already informed Father and Captain Hitsugaya about this invitation. Please show up, I will give you a piece of awareness that I have no patience to those who I invited. And please wear a suitable garment for this small gathering—" he gave her a big white box.

"I'll be waiting at the Gardens, Lady Rukia." He left.

Rukia curtsied again, she went back inside the room with the box in her hands. She opened it and saw a plain light blue Victorian dress and three inched black heels with a lovely, neat hand-written note inside the box.

_His Majesty requested you to wear this. He and I hoped you will love it._

She sighed, wearing it for the sake of their unending requests. The unchanging etiquettes in Eastern Soul Society—a noblewoman like her in the Kuchiki Clan—when other nobles requested an invitation to visit the household, she expected to wear of what appropriate meant. The dress embraced her appreciation and fitted without a glitch to her body—the heels felt easy to walk, it gave a relaxing comfort on her feet. She wore a light make up, since they asked her to wear an expensive fabric and a light touch of saturation on her pale skin certainly not harm her.

She decided to go at the Gardens—walking silently in the hallways when her name called her from behind.

"Your Majesty." Surprised and curtsied in response.

He walked closer, his paced—too fast, assaulting—too close for her. His lavender scent already mesmerized her nostrils, remembering every single detail of this amorous fragrance. His height beneath the ground almost retreated herself from his closer proximate.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you for your provisions, Your Majesty."

"Indeed, His Highnesses treated you an equal footing. Despite the uphill battle in the Music Room, they still acted like curious youngsters for what they saw in you. Take diligent care of my sons and give them an equal attention, Lady Rukia."

She chose not to answer.

"I'm here to give you the Royal Family's emblem." He showed her the insignia that formed wealth and royalty. It had blues, reds, and yellows—signifying god, glory, and gold in the Mactundreichtum Clan dynasty. Rukia looked alarmed when King Demetrius pinned the insignia on her collar without a warning, his physique leaning closer, almost their skin touching against each other contributing another side note that King Demetrius gave her an attention she resolved not to appreciate. His back leaned backwards for his comfort state.

"The Queen Mother used to wear this. I asked you to keep it."

"Why do I need to wear this—for I do not live from the Royalty."

"You lived in the Kuchiki Clan. The Kuchiki's shared an amount of pleasurable trade in Soul Society and to the Royal Family."

"I firmly disagree, Your Majesty."

"Lady Rukia. I appreciate if you displayed not to sell yourself short. Stand with confidence and conviction."

"My greatest gratitude for giving me this priced possession. My determination to keep this treasure with caution." Touching the emblem lightly.

"Captain Hitsugaya certified his endeavors to punish you, was it not? Your cheeks certainly swollen, it looked distracting if Prince Bourgus saw this injury."

"It's not like that—I deserved this." She failed to notice.

"I do not appreciate this, if you show yourself to a Royal." The King discerned to the wound on her face. He cupped her cheeks gently that shaken Rukia in her state—wincing in painful remedy when His Majesty touched it and soiled blood on his fingertip. His eyes slowly glowed like gems—rested on to her amethyst ones, a green orb illuminated in the hallways. A soft, comforting—a delicate response, healing in dissolute from her cheeks, no margins of scratch or any visible injury that distracted anyone. This—the power of King Demetrius of Mactundreichtum, carried with curiosity of how much ability and his adeptness to fight in battles and crusades, thinking about it—the tenancy made her feel weak from her own strength and capabilities. But she refused to sell herself short, no way even from her own grave—she stood tall and strong.

"Thank you."

"Rukia." Softened to hear her first name, days felt like a century to hear her name again. No formality in it, just a genuine response she needed.

"There is a farewell part in honor for the soldiers of Eastern Soul Society celebrated tomorrow. I look forward to it."

She looked confused why would he bother to mention those statements.

"Please, I don't want you to hold responsible. For you to have lunch with Prince Bourgus, I apologize again, if Prince Bourgus showed any piece of mind to exploit you. Just acknowledge his childish conduct, and I'm asking you to disregard any sprouting nonsense he ever disclosed for he is still young and innocent."

"I understand, Your Majesty." She curtsied as she went to find the second Prince. Left her with demands of issues that His Majesty, treated her as an equal, gave her the Royal emblem—even called her name in such endearing way. _Just why..._

.

.

.

The Gardens enclosed with beautiful florae of natural greens, flowers in distinct kinds, and red roses focused on every corner. She arrived in a quiet time where she saw Prince Bourgus sat looking perplexed on his chair at the small round table.

"Your Highness, I apologize if I allow you to wait for me." She bowed apologetically.

"You're just in time, please have a seat." He smiled, standing up to greet her a kiss on the cheek. Acknowledged the greeting from the Northern culture, the Prince pulled out a chair for her near him. She conformed to sit as he sat on his desire.

"The dress suits you perfectly, His Majesty's tastes in fashion did not fail to astonish me." He said while he gestured a hand to signal to chef to serve their food.

"It's lovely." She commented—unable to find the right word for such an inexplainable word to define the dress.

"Short of vocabulary? Lady Rukia." He joked, "How is your stay in the Palace?"

"It's—honestly making me feel uneasy." She teased.

He chuckled, aware of the current situation, "I apologized to see such drivel. You must have felt humiliation, embarrassment, and utter disgrace for everyone in the Royal Palace to witness and hear His Majesty's bold declarations, and Captain Hitsugaya's conflict with you." He poured her a generous amount of liquid in her glass wine.

She did not snort but hearing it from him was laughable. "I do not feel those kind sentiments, Prince Bourgus." She drank the strong lilac wine congested it in one small gulp.

The food arrived in place, two plates of Wiener Schnitzel with sweet potatoes and greens on the side, and a pretzel for dessert. They even served a Japanese popular and simple cuisine, the infamous rice balls, and vegetables.

"Let's dig in, Lady Rukia. I asked them to serve you rice balls, I hoped it is in your comfort."

"You're too sweet, Prince Bourgus." Unexpected for his appealing hospitality.

"I admired Japanese cuisines, how your culture is encouraged to eat nutritious food every meal. I did not want to disrupt the Japanese diet and the food you were accustomed to."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Itadakimasu?" He questioned.

"Itadakimasu..." She replied in agreement.

The second Prince looked like he wanted to ask.

"Lady Rukia, it's bothering me... I did not put that Family insignia by the time I gave you that box." He didn't sound rude at all. He saw the audacious insignia by the time she arrived, only Royal Family should wear it, and no commoners—a noble like her—should wear such possession.

She touched the insignia gently, "His Majesty asked me to keep it. He asked to let me wear it before I arrived here."

"Father...did?" He was surprised, almost choked from his food.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Almost everyone in the Palace drowned with curiosity of why His Majesty favored and showed his interests in you—almost scandalizing. Did you and Father have acquainted before?"

"No, we didn't. But my brother, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki once visited the Palace. His Majesty just presented His benevolence because I'm the adopted young daughter in the Kuchiki Clan."

"I doubted it. By the time you arrived, Father already asked you to offer you His escort for the legal trade. No one ever expected such statements, he could have asked Captain Hitsugaya or recommended Lord Byakuya, but even if he chose either of them, he dared to state boldness that you were His personal favorite. Father never showed this soft segment to anyone—even to His own sons. Until you came the Palace."

"I did not expect it as well. But I dedicated this prospect, it's my first time."

"That emblem—owned by the Queen Mother. Did you know such a thing?"

Now, she felt confused.

"History told us that Queen Lucia died after the labor of Prince Castor resided in the Palace. It said, Father and Mother loved each other with great support and devotion as to how they showed tenderness to their children. Her death devoured with mystery—I believed History did not want every individual to know the truth. I assured it."

She agreed with him but chose to remain silent.

"But I understand, why Father enjoyed your company."

This again...

"Somehow, you look like the Queen Mother. You are the exact replica of her."

" _...if Prince Bourgus showed any piece of mind to exploit you. Just acknowledge his childish conduct, and I'm asking you to disregard any sprouting nonsense he ever disclosed for he is still young and innocent."_ She distinctly remembered King Demetrius warning, but those bellicose words coming from the Prince brought every small membrane on her skin to rise from that stimulus.

"Prince Bourgus, I asked you to discontinue this whimsical arbitrary lacked in statistics that could spread false news in the Palace and in your country."

He slouched, "I deeply apologized."

"Prince Bourgus, how old were you when the Queen Mother die?"

"I was two. It was in the year of 1826. I was still so young; Father did not even say a word the year after that. Please—Don't tell Father I sprouted these to you, I beg you."

_Why does talking about the Queen's death forbidden in this Palace?_

"Yes, Your Highness."

They decided to eat in silence.

.

.

.

**Please Review!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout my writing endeavors, this FFN had the most enjoyable story I ever written. I love sharing my thoughts about injustices that existed since the advent of time, that people should also need to learn History. Why injustice existed? The semi-feudal system in this generation—the peasantry and proletarians against the ruling class or Fascism. And it completely existed in the Bleach canon anime, but people appeared not to see it.
> 
> #AllLivesCan'tMatterUntilBlackLivesMatter!
> 
> #JusticeDelayedIsJusticeDenied!
> 
> #JunkTerrorBillNow!
> 
> Stay informed kids!


	5. Kapitel V: the third day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Captain Hitsugaya refuse to let Rukia Kuchiki to settle in the North Castle as the third day cradled in this very moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review at the end xoxo

When The Moon Rises

.

.

.

_Kapitel V: the third day_

.

.

.

**The Third Day**

Blade as white as snow pierced through the screaming of Hollows in the deep forest of the Northern mountains, drenched in plasmatic blood curdled on the rough edges of Shirayuki—the Zanpakuto she professed to possess. Termed for the most beautiful steel in Soul Society, beautiful but dangerous—for its deadly and lethal edges of an abundance to defeat a foe, to freeze and destroy a ring of error.

Swinging her blade in a reckless endurance, the Hollows impotent to follow her speed. Not allowing a single beast, clot her from bleeding. She flew upwards to purify the last one of fifty Hollows, directly to its face—landed on the hard gravels, stirred her Zanpakuto harshly, removing every remnant of blood soiled on the blade as Shirayuki unsealed to its establishment. Rukia sheathed the foil at her waist.

_“Even if you have ridiculed me last night by your whimsical ways to speak against me—to speak against my administration—I don’t listen to any of your rebellious movements to defeat me. I am invincible—Lieutenant Kuchiki.”_

_“Lieutenant Kuchiki! I command you keep your disputes—Please, Your Majesty. I pardoned for my subordinate’s improper conduct, she deserved punishment.”_

_“You had the audacity to act such performance! You scum!”_

_“Palace—treated like pigs...we ate food scraps, personal masters who visited in the Palace abused, sexually assaulted us. Pregnant women. Raped— Trapped in here for centuries, how they showed hostility behaved to us like prisoners, a food, and sexual objects living in this Palace...”_

_“That servant of yours—did he say anything weird to you?”_

She brought herself to purify some Hollows to blow off some steam—her ways and methods to respire all of her frustration, anger, and stress. Yesterday paid the amount to enrage her patience, upon knowing what the servant confessed from the bellicose and violent punishments to abuse the servants of the Southern Soul Society residing in the Castle as food and objects for the North’s pleasuring desire to torment them—It trickled an ounce of vexation, the threshold that kept holding her back in composure to the King.

The King of the Mactundreichtum Clan gave her the Royal emblem—only the feudal monarch obliged to wear, in which neither she desired to keep—nor she considered herself as one. Staring at such prized possession, symbolized an abundant tyranny. It made her underwent a grave mistake of resigning herself to concede King Demetrius with His coercion. She needed answers—answers of persuasion of Queen Lucia’s death.

_“You see. You can live with us in the North Castle, Lady Rukia.”_

_“Somehow, you look like the Queen Mother. You are the exact replica of her.”_

_“...if Prince Bourgus showed any piece of mind to exploit you. Just acknowledge his childish conduct, and I’m asking you to disregard any sprouting nonsense he ever disclosed for he is still young and innocent.”_

Those statements definitely reverberated with counters that still needed to verify. By then, she turned back to return to the Palace.

.

.

.

Toshiro Hitsugaya captured with extreme remorse of his behavior he forecasted to her. The humiliation she carried unconcealed by her very presence that she—lectured by King Demetrius and clouted by his own hand to obstruct those refractory and obstinate conduct to the ruler of Soul Society. He instilled with an immense gravity of fear for the young Kuchiki, upon his awareness of her profound hatred and animosity to His Royal Majesty and the prevailing administration of punishable acts to speak against the rotten system endangered her life—he did not want to see her suffer nor let anyone trace a single finger to her lethal skin.

He hit her hard. The small blood trickled on her face discomforted the resonance of his unforgiveable undertaking to treat his subordinate like rubbish. The dusk of the night peaked on the third day. He and the others would return back at the Eastern Soul Society after the farewell party, while the Shinigami who ridiculed him settled.

Light travelled faster than sound. As lightning followed by a thunder stricken in the ominous clouds. The view of the window bored his palates—against the frozen cold trees turned ice from the shards of blizzard cropped up outside. His room floated in silence with the dying candles appeared to replace from its stool.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya—a coward, foolish he acclaimed himself for. He could not bear the weight of his extreme guilt and regret for hurting the woman who dared to speak against King Demetrius, to Soul Society, and to him. The guilt to see those callous eyes challenged his respect—those sharp tongue enough to thicken his blood to boil, and those threatening presence disclosed that she wasn’t some kind of material to reckon with.

He underestimated her. How the members in the higher society used her for their delight. Apparent—such normative practice in the ruling class could easily favor the young lady—noblewoman—an affair with higher societies at best. For Toshiro Hitsugaya—he barely believed that wasn’t the only reason for the settlement. He did not just assume King Demetrius had his unscrupulous, lustful desire for Rukia Kuchiki. Even the Princes gave her a special treatment.

The candles blew off—his room dimmed in darkness, but the moonlight aided the comfort. He stood up from his chair, he felt the presence of the Palace’s assistant behind the door.

“What is it?”

“If you’ll excuse me Captain Hitsugaya. His Majesty asked to seek your presence at His Office to discuss matters.”

“I understand.”

Captain Hitsugaya and Count Marcus journeyed into the hallways to King Demetrius’ Office.

Count Marcus knocked the Office door as he addressed, “Your Majesty, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya is here.”

“Let him in.” His cold voice even clear behind the entry.

The assistant opened the door as he left the Captain and the King inside for their exchange to keep matters underground.

King Demetrius discerned from his seat with a bottle of wine and two fragile glasses prepared on the stool. The lightning struck as it echoed, neither of them flinched nor response for they were conditioned, unmoved for a foreseen obsolete.

“Your Majesty, you asked me?” curtsied Toshiro.

“Please, have a seat. Captain Hitsugaya.” He gestured the chair across the table, scrutinized gaze at the King, pouring a generous volume of the lilac-tinted solution filled up in the glasses. Toshiro Hitsugaya found himself seated ceremoniously rejecting a disgraceful presentation in front of a Royal Blood. “Wine for delight?” The King offered his glass.

“I’m honored.”

“Captain Hitsugaya. Today commenced as your last stay in the Palace. I will show my greatest gratitude with a farewell gathering—a banquet dinner for the soldiers from Eastern Soul Society before you and the others depart the Palace.”

“You have done plenty, Your Majesty. Nonetheless, I’m pleased for that invitation.”

“You’re thanking me too much, Captain Hitsugaya. Do not forget, I have asked the prospect of the four strongest soldiers essential to protect the Palace for the Queen Mother’s anniversary, has it not?”

Toshiro Hitsugaya remembered it well, “Why of course, Your Majesty.” He would have guessed that King Demetrius, Himself, only asked him to present in the Office, for one reason of one insolent monarch. He anticipated the King would only waste his time to deliberate it.

“Lieutenant Momo Hinamori—” The King started, almost amused. Toshiro quivered by its name. The name whom he swore to protect over his own pride—shattered into pieces to see her in his very own eyes—she was limped, pale on bed with several installments connected in her skin. For four years, she failed to open her eyes. Barely breathing, hoping the rehabilitation would not go any sooner. He neglected his promise to protect her, blaming—

“By any chance, did you—”

“Lieutenant Kuchiki was innocent—blaming her would not resolve the matter four years ago.” He said in outright. He could no longer talk about this subject—not about Hinamori—not about blaming Rukia.

The King chuckled at his assertiveness, He, who caught the Captain’s scowl—spoiled on the margins. His suspecting urge to coerce Captain Hitsugaya brought the King to entertain Himself. Curiosity peaked of how the young Captain _loved_ his childhood friend—The King perceived the relationship of Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori as familial exclusivity, _almost_ _incestuous_.

“I’ve heard from my medical affiliates—Lieutenant Hinamori is healed and healthy.”

Toshiro doubted, “How healthy?”

“See for yourself.” King Demetrius snickered when a Hell Butterfly landed on the table, projecting Hinamori’s room at the Fourth Division. Toshiro’s eyes widened, almost cried; heart almost ached in pain—stunned, even stood up from his chair to see a complete form, extremely healthy Momo Hinamori—this was the Northern Soul Society’s flourishing— _counteractive and unwavering_ advanced health care amenities. He could roughly see any injury, enough to convince him of King Demetrius’ confident words who said to revive the life of his _friend_ —whom Momo Hinamori, entirely involved in his existence.

 _“Toshiro, I miss you! Where are you?”_ Hinamori cried _._

Her voice, her face—the happy tears formed in her eyes. Touched every margin in his sentiment.

“You’re alive? Is this real?”

_“Yes! This is real! I am real! It’s been years, I miss you a lot! I’m scared. I want to see you, Toshiro!”_

She was real. He wished to see her, he wanted to touch her—embraced her for how long he had longed to feel her. He missed those cherry blossom scent brushing against his nostrils, her sweet smile formed in her cherry lips, and her warmth—melted him. His one and only family, his childhood friend—special in his temperament. _His_ Hinamori—smiling so brightly behind his vision.

“Hinamori. Right now, I’m on an important mission. I will come back, just wait for me. I will come back for you. Don’t you dare go anywhere, just wait there for me! Okay?” He composed.

_“I will wait for you. I wish I can talk to you more. Captain Isane has informed me to rest for a while... Please come back for me.”_

“I will... I’ll see you later this evening. I promise I will come back for you.”

The screen faded when the Hell Butterfly flew away. “Your Majesty—” He was extremely overwhelmed; he could not utter a single sentence with his wits overflowing with clouded thoughts. As if all his burning anxieties and apprehension caused by his anger, self-hatred, and every soul who dared to ridicule him—vanished, that purified his thoughts—he didn’t feel cold as warmth embraced him to have seen the woman he desired to live for the rest of the next century.

“Save your gratitude, Captain Hitsugaya.” The King raised his glass for the honor, “May you have long-loving years with Lieutenant Hinamori.”

“I will Your Majesty.” Hailing their glasses, congesting it with enchantment.

The meeting adjourned—he failed his predictions of King Demetrius did not bare to discuss about Rukia Kuchiki. Grateful, about King Demetrius’ inordinate generosity. Giving aid to Hinamori—healed from bones to flesh. The impatience right until he saw her, he needed to stay with her and change himself to fulfill those promises again to protect her. He would never let himself, or anyone disappoint ever again. Now that she’s awake—he wished to spend his time with her right now and tell all the stories he had when she was asleep. At this moment, he desired himself to wait patiently until she’s still resting and when they returned—he vowed to never **ever** leave by her side. He would never.

However, he still had an unfinished business.

_“...don’t hit her. And you owe her an apology...”_

Suddenly Renji’s voice echoed in his lobes. He got sidetracked from the news about Hinamori, too overjoyed to see and hear the voice, face of an angel he yearned. In spite of this, his harsh hand felt the pain against the Shinigami who ventured to utter those resentments toward the King. _Apology_? He thought. _What_ _apology_? Yet. He found himself in the lead of her chambers. He knocked the door—waiting for any gesture to respond for an invitation. Nothing happened. He didn’t feel her spiritual pressure behind these closed doors. He pushed it open, not a single soul but the windows were wide-open.

As soon as he felt a cold and immense spiritual pressure—almost at par with his. She returned; feet gentle on the ground. The moon looked beautiful outside as she made her way at the entry—admirable, dangerous.

“Captain Hitsugaya?” Surprised to see him. Shutting the windows from the ruthless blizzard of a storm, while only wearing a thin, silver night gown silky fabric as if no matter how cold the weather was—she remained standing on the ground, still and strong. Her overflowing powers—had the chance that could surpass him—outshine all the Captains of the 13th Court Guard from a Lieutenant like her. _Impossible_. As he had thought.

“Where were you?”

“What are you doing here?” She brawled back; had enough of his audaciousness who always stepped somewhere her comfort. Walking at the side of her bed to place her Zanpakuto. The room dimmed, the moon rose in the twilight, serving as the guiding luminescence.

Captain Hitsugaya pronounced Lieutenant Kuchiki of her displeasing conduct, “About yesterday—”

“If you want to talk about that—it’s unnecessary.” Reassured, knowing it only caused more trouble if she would speak that brought disputes—restless, as she needed sleep for her muscles tired from duty.

“Then, where were you?” Stepping a little closer. His hands almost touching her.

“I was slaying off some hollows.”

“Why were you alone?”

“Does it matter?” She questioned. Their eyes rested with cold tranquility, tilting up her head of their differences in size.

Toshiro looked tired of her inflexibility and stubbornness, “Do you think that’s any promising idea? For you to breach around without any companion. Do not underestimate my other subordinates! Or somehow, you have failed to request my permission. Do you have any idea how many times you disobeyed the orders? Disobeyed me, and His Majesty?”

She tried not to show her exhaustion, “Pardon me, Captain Hitsugaya.”

Surprised to see her easily gave up—she looked weary and restless. “Are you... okay?” The wound he saw on her face appeared invisible, fathomed she healed it by her own.

She received what he meant, “If you’re showing your concern to a soldier, it’s insulting. I’m fine—His Majesty healed it for me.”

“He did?” Raising a brow.

“Yes.”

Turquoise orbs appeared with gentleness and sincerity, cupping her face gently to face her properly—his thumb softly rubbing her cheeks drowned him with tenderness and agonizing pain—to try compromising with those amethyst palates glimmered with sadness in the background. “I’m sorry.”

She scoffed silently. Her slender, callous, hand hitched against his, brushing it away. She still felt the soil of his palm, scraped her skin that he had afflicted yesterday. “It’s okay now—Captain—”

“No, it’s not okay!” He hissed. Trying to calm down, “You are asked to settle in here. If truth be told, I’m not okay with it.” He whispered.

“It’s too late for that.”

“You’re still thinking about that, huh?” Annoyed, “I just wanted to let you know—that—I’ve never ever sold you out—”

“You’re only saying this because Lieutenant Hinamori woke up right?” Aware of the relief, calm—almost smiling, he wore on his aspect.

Toshiro didn’t know where this conversation was going. Silence followed, he needed to find an entrance to convince her, yet she still thought of the accusations fell in her hands.

“I apologize if I ever hurt someone special to you, I will apologize to her personally on the fifth day—”

“Kuchiki—” His irritation flounced across his face, he pushed himself to her, bodies paved in collision—almost intimate. His hands softly cupped her face, his feature wounded for the solitude painted in her eyes, “—No one was blaming you. I—didn’t blame you—Everything was an accident—”

“If only I wasn’t too reckless?” She reminded him.

“It was never meant to hurt you!” He pulled her firmly, casting a caveat look to warn her for contradicting his resolve. Her freezing cold cheeks shrilled in his hands, contrasting the warmth on Hinamori’s brasses. The overwhelming charisma that captivated his interest gradually fostering his admiration to the woman in his arms. Leaning so close that their breaths hitched collectively— “I want you to trust me.” He leaned back, his hands now on his sides.

Rukia still could not find the reason of trusting him. Neither she said any word, nor she wanted to share an exchange with him. She held full responsibility of the damage she wrought by her immeasurable destruction four years ago—to harm people’s lives and the people who were closed to them. It was unforgiveable, and the Captain of the Tenth Division came to reassure as if nothing happened.

She found herself to say something at least, “Are you insane. Just because Lieutenant Hinamori is now awaken, you ought not to forget what I have done to her. I cannot believe that you were somehow telling me all these things because you’re now calmed down. Don’t ever insult me and look down on me, Captain... I hate it.”

“Kuchiki, I appreciate it if you try to reduce your whimsical understatements. It is not your position to conclude, why I’m favoring this for myself—for you. I definitely want you to recognize me that I am a man considered to be trusted in the matters of personal involvement, to stand alongside with you as an equal.”

He remained on his position.

“Captain, I appreciate it if you stop bothering me if you only choose to exhaust your time to immerse with my private matters...Therefore, we should not get personally involved as we were both a common associate, carrying the same duty—everything you said, would only cause interference,” she continued.

“...Being personally involved to build trust is unnecessary. How can I trust you for trampling my boundaries—”

“Kuchiki—”

“—allowing yourself to follow the Northern Soul Society’s abusive authority—killing innocent lives and dismissing the cries of poor souls screaming in fear and terror, _we_ hear but ignore—”

“—You even think my _fantastic_ _idealisms_ will threaten and harm our people for I have contradicted this dying institution? Yet, you consider yourself a man that can be trusted? You choose to stand for the ruthless and heartless of a country that cease to exist.”

He laughed, “You speak like there is a war to occur. There is no war, just stop!”

“There is! Captain Hitsugaya. There will always be war. And do not ever tell me when and where to stop.” Her vertical anger visible in her sentiment that he almost fell back from his station. “And how can you trust me? For I have afflicted someone dear to you. Rather you want to get involved with me, how about you focus with your priorities and what’s essential to you.”

Toshiro remained cold in his eyes, “I warned you, Kuchiki. For the last time, I told you to never **ever** — let me repeat myself again! Yet, you brought this to yourself! You had done enough to carve the attention and courtesy I had given to you—you were aware of!”

“Courtesy? That’s ridiculous!”

“You will be hung alive with burning flames and impaling sharp spears, bullets of hard gravels fired upon to those who speak! You fucking knew all that! Since you have chosen to put your life at risk, even I’ve been repeating—spelling it out for you!” He breathed.

“—That I will never **ever** let anyone lay a single finger on every membrane of your skin!” He grabbed her face harshly, his breath bristled in her mouth. Rukia tried to push him.

“Still, you choose to disregard it! If that is how it is, then you just die from your bullshit revolting behavior! I’m sick of it!”

Rukia slapped him this time. Toshiro surprised at the retaliation.

Rukia kept with zealous courage even though she was shuddering from his attempts, words that wounded her—succumbed her with melancholy that turned into resentment, he had forgotten that she didn’t appreciate to reckon her with forced, he had forgotten that she was the most tarnished woman in Soul Society, “If you’re sick of it—then stop bothering me and get out.”

.

**The Farewell Party**

.

Evening parties under the crystal chandeliers. The designed linen tablecloth fabric displayed on the rich banquet on different fragile silverwares from plates to a set of forks served the finest cuisines cooked by scholarly chefs in the Palace—a luxury for only the rich could afford. For higher societies like the Mactundreichtum Clan consumed on a standard basis but for lower societies—the discomfort crippled them that such over-consuming delight would never be the entire basis for survival.

The argument between him and Rukia that night had formed a huge distance—never once took a small glance nor initiated to settle their disagreements. Everyone looked they enjoyed their last day, but for Rukia she didn’t find the amusement in here. The night was eventful, ingesting sultry lilac wine, the soft melody of the piano that danced once feet played by a musician of a monarch, Prince Castor, while his other two older brothers presented a performance with their partners.

Toshiro got distracted in his thoughts, he didn’t pay any attention of the events in the Palace. He remembered his discussion with Byakuya that night when he trampled inside Rukia’s chambers in the Kuchiki Mansion.

_“Captain Kuchiki, you’re insane! I can’t believe you’re doing this to her! She’s your own sister!”_

_“Bite your tongue, Captain Hitsugaya. I hate to repeat myself, but this will be a huge step in forming unions between the Northern Soul Society’s wealth and monarchy, and the Eastern Soul Society’s national security. The King of Mactundreichtum Clan powerful of his name, royal in his blood, and the strongest vampire entity. Rukia is already capable of her own, she’s strong, a monarch, and a lethal soldier. If people want a nation to prosper then allowing Rukia to stay in the Palace and to reach her idealistic qualities to the King’s interests. This will be the solution to end any war—if we have begged for a solidarity and a peaceful country.”_

_“You and the King had been making contract from this whole time!? Byakuya...You can’t do this!”_

_“I know that, Captain Hitsugaya... I know...”_

_Just what the hell was he thinking?_

“Lady Rukia.”

Toshiro Hitsugaya ears twitched and took a glimpsed at King Demetrius forwardness to Rukia’s station.

“Is there something you need, Your Majesty?”

“It wouldn’t hurt a little if I ask you to take this dance, would it not?” The King smirked, offering his extremities to her. Toshiro’s eyes tweaked in an extreme dislike when Rukia took the King’s hand as the two monarchs skidded at the center point. For an instance his protectiveness stroked in the corners in his chest, gradually straining his overwhelming reluctance whenever the King touch her inappropriately—Rukia Kuchiki did not push him—they were too close—with the King intimately staring at Rukia with those hankering and dilated eyes.

“Captain. Don’t do anything unnecessary. Be aware what he did to you, what he did for us—to save the life of Hinamori... Please, remember that!” Rangiku also shuddered, whispering silently to her Captain’s discomfort. As much every soldier in Captain Hitsugaya’s Patrol Team, they did not allow to impede the King’s amusement.

Toshiro controlled his temper.

_“If you’re sick of it—then stop bothering me and get out.”_

How could he not bother her, if he felt this way, “I know, Matsumoto. But this isn’t just about Hinamori.”

Not just Rukia, but everyone felt the drop of temperature Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya caused—no one suspected of any reason he had in his mind for causing him to counter like that. Rukia careless for his own approach, he had ridiculed and had use force on her. He even told her that he was a man to be trusted in the matters of personal involvement, to stand alongside with her as an equal? She almost laughed at his half-baked statements. Nonetheless, the King had once again treated her with grace and affection, the way his hand gently held with hers, as the other tightly caged her waist. And his cold gem eyes glowed softly to her—waltzing on their feet—he was controlling her whole body.

She avoided his gaze—

The King smiled, aware of the bold response coming from the Tenth Division Captain, “Lady Rukia. What is your relationship with Captain Hitsugaya?”

—and looked up, surprised at the confidence.

“We are simply superior and subordinate, therefore we are utterly unknown and stranger from each other, Your Majesty.”

“Really? He appeared to really care about you?”

“Your Majesty, I ask you to please reduce any nonsense assumptions between anyone I’m with. If a stranger has involved with troublesome emotional states with me—it’s completely one-sided.”

He laughed lightly, “My apologies,” “About his friend—I do not mean to drop a land mine, but it was a disaster you brought four years ago. You also had faced how many hearings?” He asked.

Rukia sighed, “I’ve had fourteen hearings with the Central 46—house arrested for two-months.”

“And four years for Lieutenant Hinamori’s revitalization.” He added—Rukia remained silent, it was nothing to deny.

“Now that she’s awake, what are you going to do about it? A measly apology can never justify what you have caused. You know that.”

“Neither we can change the past nor forget history. But we shall never repeat the same mistake again. Don’t you think, Your Majesty?” She rested a cold gaze at him.

“History repeats itself you say. You always give me the cold gaze as if I’m a murderer.”

“Are you?”

Silence fell in between, halting on their feet. “Lady Rukia. No one is a murderer in this Palace, neither I, nor you—” His thumb gently nibbled on to her chin, “So you better know your place, because I have the absolute power to abuse authority—if anyone ridicules my administration. I can order my people to purge anyone.” He pulled her a little closer, frightening Rukia with his provoking presence.

He scoffed, “Looking at you brought me to hold you like this—like the way I held Lucia... I could feel her inside you.”

Rukia shuddered.

He leaned; planting a gentle kiss on her cheeks, as he whispered, “You appeared as if you’re curious about the death of Queen Lucia? You might have heard this from my son, Prince Bourgus, but she didn’t die in 1826.”

“You’ll know about the rest sooner, if you’ll excuse me.”

.

.

.

“Lieutenant Kuchiki. Report everything to me when you get back, that’s an order from your Captain.”

The last day has finally end as Captain Hitsugaya and the others prepared the Senkaimon Gate near by the gardens within the Castle.

_“I believed, Lieutenant Kuchiki presented a remarkable expertise of being a monarch and a soldier, and she ensued with so much capabilities on managing her own self with independence and liberation. She’s strong_ _—_ _extraordinarily strong.”_

He trusted her. He believed in her as a capable and a strong soldier. But he still feared that anyone in the Northern Soul Society could use authority to provoke someone in the Eastern Soul Society—someone they favored, someone who could ridicule the administration.

“I will Captain.” Rukia had nothing to do with it.

“Captain! The gate is open!” Lieutenant Matsumoto called.

Toshiro gripped his hands—bothered, how could Rukia look so calm—did she really want this to happen? Pushing him away, staying in the Palace... He thought that she would have just disobeyed him and the people in the Palace.

“I will not say anything anymore but be careful.” He wanted to snatch and run away with her in this hell hole.

She laughed, “That’s insulting to put it that way, Captain Hitsugaya.”

He blinked. This was the Rukia Kuchiki he remembered. He sighed in relief, “I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

.

.

.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review :)))


	6. home is where one is welcomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t ever say those sullied words to anyone, to women, and to me for me to speak like this—because I do have a voice to speak in a language that men failed to understand that women aren’t just for childbearing! And contractions is not a solution to bring prosperity of a nation!—Just because, You, King Demetrius, failed to bring prosperity in Soul Society!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read it on my FFN or on Wattpad: rukiaharem

**When the Moon Rises**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kapitel VI: home is where one is welcomed_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Third Day Upon Arrival**

**Fourth** **Division Barracks**

The scent of cherry blossom cradled softly with her hair brushing against his nose, her plump lips no longer chapped and dull. For four years—he prayed by her bedside, that one day her eyes were to open—her sweet voice calling his name. How pain, tears weighed down, upon seeing her in bed; laying down like a peaceful little lifeless doll. For he dared not to forgive himself. But, right now—he held her, tightly embracing her in his strong arms. A vow to protect, and a vow to fulfill.

The practitioners gave them a privacy—for two childhood, special old friends wished for peace in this aching reunion. Almost refused to believe that this was real, she was real—his emotions burned him with happiness, the soreness in his throat that his breath hitched in sorrow with his chest clenched in futility.

Hinamori caressed his soft-snow white mane by her gentle warm hands, her kind judgements rested down at him. His arms hung around her waist with his cheeks arranged down her upper leg, "Toshiro, how long will you stop crying?"

"I almost lost you, Hinamori... _I_ _almost_ _lost_ _you_."

"I won't go anywhere this time."

"Do you—remember what happened that...day?"

Toshiro straightened up his position, his cold hands melted against Hinamori's warmth—their intertwined fingers almost never letting go, he wouldn't let go—not anymore. Their interrogation bolstered with assurance and reinforcement. He needed to know the pain she suffered—and, or she was certain who caused her to suffer. It's been four years, yet he had faith Hinamori engulfed in oblivion.

"Yes," She continued.

"She's too powerful, isn't it?"

Toshiro looked down; he always knew Hinamori wore those silly, naïve faces with her awe-inspiring friendly nature. An alibi to Soul Society, the sweetest, kindest little soul everyone pictured. However, every soul always had the tendency to show loathing and to lay blaming to anyone forecasted in their eyes. Imagine, the trauma and ordeal Hinamori underwent against the cold haze of Rukia Kuchiki. He knew it—Toshiro Hitsugaya knew for the fact he could not decide and control what Hinamori felt. But he also refused to let anyone point their accusing finger to _her_ — _to Rukia_. Everything wherefore an accident. But then, could he ever justify the truth to a victim? For his childhood friend, his own family. For he had to defend a _felonious_ monarch? An accident that society could not give a positive response.

Toshiro believed it wouldn't. _Rukia Kuchiki didn't—_

"S-She did all of this! I suffered a lot! She did this to us, Toshiro! She made us drift apart!"

Toshiro's heart sank.

"I don't deserve this! Her life does deserve in prison! I almost lost to you because of that fucking bitch!"

Her insult boiled his blood—

"Hinamori!"

"...Shiro?" Hinamori looked at him in contradiction.

He didn't like hearing his childhood friend badmouthing Rukia. He didn't realize the forming anger and annoyance he ever flashed on his feature. Now, he had seen Hinamori's health at stable. He ensured himself that Hinamori would brush the issue, if she knew what exactly happened were an **accident** — _as his resolved had taken him_. But she took herself in the wrong direction.

Still... Hinamori's the victim here. He had nothing to raise objection nor blame Hinamori—for her frustration. He was frustrated too—for four years—he cried, prayed that anger took over his control. He _almost_ — _almost_ blamed the young Kuchiki for what she had done to drift him and Hinamori apart. Yet, he also felt feeble ahead of the Shinigami who dared to ostracize him and her superiors. That he ventured to cross beyond her privacy and trampled the boundary she beseeched. _Toshiro Hitsugaya desired for Rukia Kuchiki._

"Sorry," He stood up, "You must be tired, get some sleep."

Hinamori looked troubled to see why Toshiro examined to wear those annoyance on the margins of his face. She hated it—as if she felt in a way that a lot of things happened between Toshiro and the insolent monarch Rukia Kuchiki, when she was asleep on bed for four years. Why did Toshiro have to make her feel so confuse, didn't he love her? Did Toshiro become tired of her and tumble in the cold hands of the woman who made her to suffer—who made Toshiro to endure all the pain, because of that one criminal? Hinamori refused to let Rukia get in their way.

"Toshiro—"

"Hinamori, get some sleep. I'll see you next time." Why did he have to raise his voice to her? Toshiro thought to himself.

She held her tongue and failed to do anything to stop him.

Toshiro left at the General. He didn't expect any of these things to happen. He held his gaze up and concluded not to allow Rukia to have an involvement with Hinamori. Somehow, things were gotten more complicated. If there's a chance where they met in an accident—He believed Rukia could manage things out even from the slightest problem to a more substantial inevitable conflict. He's overthinking way too much. Still, still... Hinamori and Rukia were essential to him. _They were essential to me._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fourth Day**

**The** **North** **Castle**

Hundreds of horses in carriages, industrial steaming engines that sauntered ahead to the Castle. As the legal trade provision began, people from the working class to the peasantry came ashore to the land of the Highest Society in the foot of Mactundreichtum Clan to export goods to the Palace. In return for commodities and services for a family to feed—to have a decent welfare with the people in the ruling class.

Farmers and fishermen paid taxes and tax labors to the Palace, since the lands owned by the Royal Family—these people sent sustenance to the Palace while the King's patrons responsible to give currency and penny to these people.

Rukia Kuchiki scrutinized that imperialism took possession in this country, how lands and seas dominated by the Mactundreichtum dynasty. Enslaving these people to produce profitable qualities, whilst people—given the bare minimum—slavery wages. Therefore, not enough to feed a family.

A fascist leader, such as King Demetrius exploited His people. The overwhelming wealth and power—a lead to use brutality and hostility for He declared to Himself that he overlooked to listen at any of rebellious movements to defeat Him, because He was invincible.

" _So, you better know your place, because I have the absolute power to abuse authority—if anyone ridicules my administration. I can order my people to purge anyone."_

"How much do these people get paid for?"

Standing by the window frame, watching the settlement down below the entry. The dark bags under _their_ palates, feeble smile flaunted on _their_ aspects—pondered a heavyweight near her sentiment. These people lacked and not given enough justice despite the flourishing prosperity in the Northern Soul Society—the illusion they showed to others and hid their dishonesty and corrupt nature to treat His people.

More than that—enslaving people from the Southern Soul Society at the North Castle and treated them like animals, ordering the Eastern Soul Society's national military in butchering those people in the South like pigs by King Demetrius' ruthlessness.

"About eighteen florins, my dear." Replied the King. Rukia clenched, too small and too little, she thought.

Rukia positioned, "You have favored me to be your escort for the legal trade provisions, and His Majesty has wanted me to encounter this?" Spiteful in her words

"Lady Rukia, speak in your language that you want me to understand."

"You're a fascist leader who used military involvement to protect the higher societies, to use abuse and ordered to kill thousands of people, and to overlook the screaming of pain and agony of this unjust dying institution you have administrated for hundreds of years."

King Demetrius remained a calm look, such uttering words loomed with wistfulness and reminiscence of the ancient. The screaming of rage and agony detailed in his line of memories—the begging plead of tears plummeted him not to display empathy...

_...Queen Lucia of Mactundreichtum transpired for the most unfaithful, ill-reputed, and indecent vampire in Soul Society and died long after Prince Castor lived in the Palace—or so the grassroots thought._

Historians failed to know the truth of such piece of information about the death of the beloved Queen Mother—for He had ordered the Palace and the witnesses to terminate truths. The King granted literate, notorious authors fabrications of the happenings in the North Castle of the death of the Queen—bordered with secrecy that only few were knowledgeable.

King Demetrius of Mactundreichtum—a faithful husband, loving father—a wicked ruler of Soul Society. He loved his wife tenderly, an everlasting fidelity he presented for her comfort and the devotion she deserved. Despite the wholeness, there were things that He lacked—yet the beloved Queen ventured to defy Him.

The King cornered her, "You're an inquisitive noblewoman to achieve figures about the death of my beloved wife than centering the duty you were tasked by the Heads in the Eastern?"

"I barely believe any of your foolish excuse for allowing a mere subordinate to settle in the Palace to see the trade? I don't think you can fool me enough, Your Majesty."

"Smart girl."

"Just what do you _want_ from me?"

"What do I _want_ from you?" Such absurdity he ever heard, "I need you...Lieutenant Kuchiki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fifth Day**

**In the Dusk**

**The North Castle**

"So, you're aware of the marriage contract, is it not?" The King pondered aloud, shuffling the knight kernel on the chess board.

The night fell on the evening skies where a trillion of stars blinked above. King Demetrius applaud the young noblewoman of her perseverance, and her cognizant brilliance—a force to be reckoned with. He expected too little of all the extensive whispers about the fellow who disobeyed the rules of a Shinigami. But, Rukia Kuchiki ensued with beyond expectancy—beauty, grace, and a revolutionary woman, _a femme fatale_ —As King of Mactundreichtum Clan, He, Himself, found an interesting soul. His driving potency to attain her attention. He adored her.

"Byakuya and the elders tried themselves to hide it from me, but they believed I wouldn't discover their clandestine. Unfortunately, they underestimated my perception." Rukia furrowed her brows, moving the tower kernel and snagged the King's knight.

"And I am certain, it also had to do with the Queen."

"She died for the reason of her treacherous deeds to display infidelity to her own husband. And it appeared that her soul and every exact inclination of my beloved wife dwelled in your soul— I cannot somehow provide you a full detail for the story for it only contained a pitiful and agonizing memories. Do you think a strong head of the nation like me—childish? To believe philosophies of rebirths and mythologies in the future?"

"Your Majesty, Soul Society is bound with mystery that mortal instruments oblivious to how we survive in a murky world—with a weak administration," The King snickered at her last sentence.

"Mythologies in the future? Perhaps, you're implying offspring's and a strong worthy successor, is it not?"

King Demetrius laughed heartily, "Lady Rukia, you never ceased to amaze me! — However, Soul Society certainly is—bound with mystery, you say. And I do believe, you, Rukia Kuchiki. The proper vessel to offer—to nurture my son—our son to bring prosperity in our nation!"

Rukia felt a physiological uprising in the threshold of screaming. Anger, frustration—tired of all the patriarchal chauvinistic ideologies that men constructed to treat women with mediocrity. She's accustomed to living in society where women weren't free, but she rejected to let herself to remain in silence—and disallow to act neutral.

Rukia found herself in an unpleasant society. Though, she kept it. Everyone seemed to know she appeared to rather stay in a place where she called home— why her people believed she belonged in the World of Living. It's not about the place why she felt to stay just because of human activities and material goods, she stayed because humans— _Ichigo_ _Kurosaki_ and the others—welcomed her.

From the lowest class in Inuzuri—where men tried to touch her; to the Shino Academy where class segregation and discrimination settled; to the Second Noble House Kuchiki Family forcing her to marry; and to Soul Society surviving for a partial system. Soul Society is one world, living in the same world, but don't live together. In where she had to endure—to keep on surviving to protect people. Even though, Soul Society—a place where she dwelled in—it's never been a home.

"Proper vessel?" Rukia grunted, "The beloved Queen Lucia might have left you because you treated her like one. Don't ever say those sullied words to anyone, to women, and to me for me to speak like this—because I do have a voice to speak in a language that men failed to understand that women aren't just for childbearing! And contractions is not a solution to bring prosperity of a nation!"

"Just because, You, King Demetrius, failed to bring prosperity in Soul Society!"

The King kept a sneering glimpse on to his face. This woman solely caught his interest and attention. A strong yet courageous woman enough to rule His nation. Her unwavering presence cradled with a sense of duty to protect the ones who needed the most. He concluded that this woman carried a lot of resolve to change society. But he would never allow her to bring him down—he's much stronger and power than anyone else.

"Checkmate." She returned the Royal insignia on the table. The King expected she would never keep it, "And I do not wish to accept the marriage registry. If you'll excuse me, it's time for me to leave, Your Majesty."

King Demetrius grinned, "I'll see you soon, Lady Rukia."

Behind them the doors shut close as Rukia set forth to the Gardens to open the Senkaimon Gates.

_Be careful, My Queen._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First Division Headquarters**

**Eastern Soul Society**

Rukia Kuchiki stepped into the light portal of the Senkaimon Gate that led immediately at the First Division Headquarters to disclose testimonies from her postponement in the North Castle. The gate directly closed as soon she entered on the nostalgic tatami floors below her feet as if she had finally felt inwards. The philosophy she got accustomed to. Thirteen Captains, and eleven Lieutenants ceremoniously array with ambitious presences, gazing at her with constraining force but she heeded no attention. Genuflecting down on her knees in manners of practices.

Rukia intuited her elder brother's cold-boring resting gaze lain on her, showing up—an arrival with injuries, stealth force uniform almost bare like an unscrupulous prostitute in the corners of a black market. Flaunting half of her chest obscured with bandages—for everyone witnessed such _chastening_ and _humiliating_ view. The Shinigami's inside did not expect to see this _distasteful_ sight.

Byakuya immediately flash stepped in front of his sister—disallowing everyone to venture any of their perversion and travesty thoughts about his sister; not ever—not to his sister. He forbade Rukia to feel affronted, covering her with his Captain's haori to end this disturbance.

"What in the world happened, displaying like that?! You should be ashamed!"

"Soifon! If you, please not raise your tongue to my sister." Byakuya snarled at that the second division Captain who traced a frown on her aspect.

"Numerous of Hollows attacked me in the portal." Rukia didn't lie.

"Enough!" Captain Commander Kyouraku Shunsui warned, Byakuya returned to his position. Hoping still, his sister would allow herself to explain everything in resolute.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, if you please report any of King Demetrius testimony, make it frank."

Rukia calmed down a bit, "His Majesty declared to Himself that He consented to bear a child with me."

Everyone in the room alarmed to hear the impudence. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, and few of the others in some way knew how these stirring utters by the ruler of Soul Society gambled Him to exclaim shallow tidings because of a singular intellectual.

"A child?"

"Unexplainable lust, tyrannical mind, abusive power and authority. The King grew fond to a member of the Eastern Soul Society—For he had declared I and Queen Lucia coexisted in one body. Therefore, King Demetrius asked me to live in the Palace with him."

"R... Rukia?! That is unacceptable!" Renji—a childhood friend at best. The only Lieutenant and a seated officer to speak against in this meeting. His readable expression outlined several meanings in the margins of his face—hatred, confusion, an overwhelming bead of sweat as to how he failed to utter any more words.

Captain Commander Kyoraku smirked, he expected this would eventually happen. But surprised how the little Kuchiki acted so calm and indifferent about this serious matter. He had no knowledge why Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki gave in so easily. Yet, the deal settled for marriage unions, but he heard an offspring. It became an even more troublesome issue for Soul Society.

"I thought this was about the trade." Soifon contradicted.

"That's what Captain Commander Kyoraku commanded to tell everyone. And it's such a foolish and an obvious excuse as to why the King of Mactundreichtum Clan allows a mere Shinigami like me to settle in the Palace to see such unfair and partial customs with the people in the Northern Soul Society—to receive the bare minimum." Rukia Kuchiki dared to scoff, "Only fools allow themselves to be fooled by a foolish leader. Don't clown yourself."

She continued.

"And I knew what the Kuchiki Household were having an arrangement about the registration, right Captain Kuchiki?" She addressed this to Byakuya. He sighed; not knowing when in the world he had ever discussed these matters of unions with her—he expected too little for his sister, and he expected her brash behavior to cause trouble to her superiors—she exceeded his expectations. Rukia was _**someone**_ —she's too crazy to speak up against the system and knew where she's aiming and what she lived in fighting for. Still, he had never thought about an offspring for his sister.

"Are you saying that I'm a fool, Kuchiki?"

"For Captains and Lieutenants in here who believe in justice but allow yourselves to follow a fascist, then I guess all of you are fools." She had sharp tongue. Toshiro Hitsugaya—his amusement could not believe she just said those in front of them, in front of the Captain Commander.

Captain Commander Kyoraku praised her dispute—this wasn't a Kuchiki, or a monarch—but a scholarly encounter of Rukia—infamous by its name social class, criminal records, and strength. Her overflowing sense of justice caught the attention of many higher individuals— _the most rebellious woman,_ showed to change society. A catalyst who saved innocent lives and defended a human boy in the world of living to save his family, throwing herself in the edge of death—a sacrificial form of a true soldier. Anyone with methods who ventured themselves to her—the dominance she carried to wrap any living by her little finger.

Captain Commander Kyoraku saw what great leadership in his vision.

"And of course, I rejected the King's abhorrence. I value women's body—as I value myself. And my body doesn't belong to anyone. Reproduction is not a joke. Women aren't sexual objects, and I do not appreciate patriarchal chauvinistic pigs."

She faced her brother and to Captain Commander Kyoraku, "I won't allow such obtuse solution—for me to render unions of matrimony and christening a descendant. Do not **ever** treat me as a host or a benefactor because you want prosperity in this nation? That's not how prosperity works. Prosperity did not work, because we have weak administration. Do you think you can do that to your own daughter? To your own people? Captain Commander? Captain Kuchiki?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya—a proud Shinigami, to ever hear those compelling articulates. This woman never ceased to amaze him, he admired her zeal and her compassion to the most marginalized community. Gazing at her—at this moment, Rukia always had the nerve to stir him up and astounded him with her divergence. How she goaded against her own brother, to the second division Captain, and to the current Captain Commander—even to the ruler of Soul Society, and she didn't consider him a man of trust. Rukia Kuchiki cared less, concerning to hierarchy and ranks—she demanded respect.

"No." Finally, Captain Commander and Captain Kuchiki answered, entertained at her appraisal.

"Political dynasty is bullshit."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Evening**

Soft buzzing of crickets drowned into the meadows in the Kuchiki Household. Rukia Kuchiki rested at the front porch of her chambers with her hot green tea prepared on the small stool. Glancing at the moon shining rising above the starry night sky—the night was cold as winter never stopped, her adeptness that shielded her from a storm for the she embraced such beautiful and powerful Zanpakuto.

She just had a huge settlement with the King—sharing those half-assed stories about the Queen Mother—Her frustration verged more when the King proposed an offspring—Reporting every detail to the members of the 13th Court Guards enough to drain her mental stability/

" _She died for the reason of her treacherous deeds to display infidelity to her own husband. And it appeared that her soul and every exact replica of my beloved wife dwelled in your soul— I cannot somehow provide you a full detail for the story for it only contained a pitiful and agonizing memories..."_

Yet, she didn't give the impression to doubt what His Majesty had told her. How could the King see His beloved wife dwelled in her as if Queen Lucia, and her soul coexisted in one vessel? But, if her dearest brother, Byakuya had a strong alliance with the King—he must've a clue or one of the witnesses of the Queen Mother's death. She only knew it would be useless, since her own brother would not give her a chance to know what exactly happened—

Not only that—

" _About his friend—I do not mean to drop a land mine, but it was a disaster you brought four years ago. You also had faced how many hearings?"_

" _I've had fourteen hearings with the Central 46—house arrested for two-months."_

" _And four years for Lieutenant Hinamori's revitalization."_

" _Now that she's awake, what are you going to do about it? A measly apology can never justify what you have caused. You know that."_

" _Neither we can change the past nor forget history. But we shall never repeat the same mistake again. Don't you think, Your Majesty?"_

" _History repeats itself you say. You always give me the cold gaze as if I'm a murderer."_

" _Are you?"_

"What are you here doing here outside, Kuchiki? You look like as if you're waiting for someone?" His face never changed.

"I distinctly remembered you asked to see me this evening, was it not?" She scowled, gesturing him to sit anywhere on her porch, "I hope tea is in your liking?"

"Thank you for waiting." Toshiro sat, closing the distance—aware of her presence and her conduct.

Toshiro knew what Rukia was thinking—they both knew it. He needed her to initiate a conversation, he couldn't initiate nor say anything as well—he didn't want her to feel rushed as his awareness reminded him that Rukia Kuchiki was sorting out her thoughts—giving her an amount of time to think. After, what had happened back at the fourth division—he felt his apprehension rising up in a threshold, bothering him that he could not sleep at night and he felt the need of not visiting Hinamori in her room. It was all troublesome.

"I don't care if the two of you don't forgive me— nor think of me of what I've done."

Toshiro gripped his hands tightly. He thought this wouldn't end well. The first time he avoided to gaze at her—he needed to hold her, _touch_ _her_.

"I can never change nor erased the trauma of that day."

"Rukia—" He called her name; Rukia thought this was the second time he addressed her by her first name.

She cut him off— "It's never okay, right?"

"I don't blame you—"

"And I don't want you to do that for my sake. Think about her, Captain—she's someone really special to you."

"So, it always ends up about her—" Toshiro looked weary, "You always talk about justice and impartial to defend anyone who struggled— you should also give yourself justice, Kuchiki... Think about yourself too."

Rukia stood up to return inside her chambers but Toshiro only followed forward. His strong arms—caging her from behind. Hot breaths hitched against Rukia's neck—his warm embrace surprised her—she felt her back leaning against his tall form. His smell of mint fragrance brushed harshly in her nose, yet she yearned for it.

He loved the garden of lavenders brushing on every part of her figure, planting soft kisses on the thin areas of her neck—wishing for more.

" _My love, may we die old and grey or in vain and agony in this cruel world. Our hearts and souls are connected— once we find ourselves in a fateful road— we shall cross and arrive to a paradise where peace engulf us with exhilaration— where you and I live in a life we needed and die on a fateful day–as two souls ceaselessly meet in different worlds in different places—we must find each other. Always."_

She felt nostalgic as if someone held her this way in the past. The vision clouded her thoughts as to how futile to see their faces, yet a deep—gentle—voice whispering in her head. She needed to know who those voices were, and the tenderness of his words softly touching in her sentiment. Whose memories precipitously brought her to see such prosaic images and stirring voices.

Toshiro couldn't think of anything but this—somehow, at the same moment., He felt this woman carried a lot of burden on her shoulders. There were still a lot of fellow Shinigami's described Rukia as a lucky criminal—the blood in her hands covered and cleaned of her said privilege—that justice only existed to those with gold in their pockets. She admitted and thought it was unfair—

"Everything was an accident! You're innocent!" Toshiro snarled in annoyance, still holding her in a tight embrace.

"You're the least person who would say that."

"Kurosaki, Byakuya, Abarai, and I— believed that your hands were clean and would never intend to hurt people! No matter what you say— And you never ever listen to me, don't you? I always have to repeat—and spell it out to you all over and over again— I would never let **anyone** lay a single finger in every membrane of your skin! Not even Hinamori. Not to that scoundrel of a King!"

Rukia remained still.

"I don't care if you don't trust me— but I trust you and have so much faith in you. I don't care what people say to you— but I knew that you weren't what they thought of. Please, don't turn you back away on me."

"But you wish to see me die..." Rukia felt restless but his embrace supported her dorsal and his arms her gave a sheltering comfort.

"Don't say that! And look at me!" He pulled her even more close to him.

" _My love— I'll see you again... I promise...I love—"_

The place was different, it was a woman's voice—frail when she spoke—Rukia felt the intensity of heat increasing in here body. Like the sharp silver spears pierced through her chest.

Rukia gently removed herself from him to face him properly. Rukia still felt apprehensive but his words calmed her down— those memories bothered her— whether or not he's fooling with her— or those memories messing up in her head. Toshiro's reassuring words comforted her, his sincere and earnest tone brushing against her ears and his arms genuinely brought her weak against her defenses.

" _Do you hear these voices too?"_ Was what she wanted to ask him.

How could he assure her that his words were true enough that he, Toshiro Hitsugaya, was a man worthy to be trusted.

Toshiro pulled her to a tight embrace in front, pleased that she faced him—he knew the overwhelming emotions by the doubt surface irritating on her aspect, visibly showing that he's the only one who comprehended as to why she still could not dare to trust him—but deep inside—he's waiting for her.

Rukia too—held her arms around him. Burying her face against his chest—somehow, she wished that someone could really understand her. She could not recognize if Toshiro did really understand all of her predicaments—her principles and morals—her hatred against the Northern Soul Society—But she's mentally tired—from all the burden fell in her hands—that she could not accept being forgiven by others, yet the people around her always reminded her to forgive herself first. She felt safe in him—for now—right now.

Toshiro felt Rukia's arms closely pulled in their distance, he held her—told her that everything would be alright slowly, but surely. That things always had to be done in the process of changes—that he assured her that there were people who listened with comprehension, and reached their hands on others—that he, Toshiro Hitsugaya—a friend, a soul, and a man worthy to be trusted in the matters of personal involvement—he needed her to realize that.

He meant to say this—not because this was where she lives nor the place she was forced to exist. He would have said this, because _**—**_ _I am here to be your home—where you are welcomed._ Was what he wanted to say to her. That Rukia was always welcomed in his life and he was welcoming her to him always and always.

"Welcome home."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about the last line of Toshiro, I would have written, "I am here." But you see—"Welcome Home."— is a strong word, how Toshiro really mean to say it to Rukia—not because Rukia is home in her (homeland/place where she lives) But—"Welcome Home." Implies—"I am here to be your home—because a home is where you are welcomed." (That Rukia is always welcomed in Toshiro's life and he is welcoming her to him always and always) And Rukia is either aware of it or not—it's a secret—and I let your own imaginations decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
